


The host kings of Tokyo

by RubyEliz



Category: Free!
Genre: Getting Together, Host club AU, M/M, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEliz/pseuds/RubyEliz
Summary: Money evaporates in Tokyo, and Rin needs a job. But starting as the newest host at Club Freestyle leads to more than he bargained for, not least thanks to one Haruka Nanase, the current top male host and the most infuriating person he has ever had the pleasure/displeasure to meet.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 58
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly something I have been working on to battle my writers block. It was inspired by a documentary I saw on host clubs, but I cannot vouch at all for accuracy as that pretty much is the totality of my understanding of how they work. 
> 
> Shockingly for me, the whole fic has actually been written before posting so I am aiming to update one chapter a week. Meanwhile I am still working on my other muti-chapter fic so thanks so much to anyone who has been reading that!

Money evaporates in Tokyo. Rin had read that in a book once, but it’s only once he lands into Haneda from Sydney that he starts to understand just how true it is.

It’s not that he struggles to find a job - there are jobs a-plenty. He gets two, three, then a fourth for when things get desperate. But it’s still barely enough to cover food and travel and the rent in his shoebox apartment. Not nearly enough to support his mom and Gou, and that’s all he wants really. His own dreams can wait a little longer.

It’s Sousuke that eventually helps him out. Gets him an interview at the club where he bartends and occasionally works the door.

It’s the strangest interview Rin’s ever had. More of a conversation really. Goro Sasabe, the owner, asks him a series of random open ended questions like - what did he do last weekend? What book did he last read? What’s his favourite colour? - and seems content just to listen to Rin waffle on as he answers. Then he takes Rin to the bar and asks him to pour them a beer. Pour them a wine. To open a bottle of champagne, but neither of them drink any of it.

At the end he stands and shakes Rin’s hand. “I think you’ll be a very interesting addition to the team. I’m giving you have a trial shift on Friday, we get busy then so the boys will need the help. Now here.” He hands him a tight wrap of 1000 yen bills. “Get your hair cut and a professional shave. Welcome aboard, the girls are gonna love you!”

Outside, Rin calls Sousuke bemused. “Sou, Sou what exactly is the job you put me up for? I thought I’d be bartending like you?”

Sousuke just laughs. “Nah Man, the kind of cash you need? You’re going to be a host.”

Rin looks back up at the club he’s just exited, and spots a column of portraits next to the door that he managed to miss before. He swallows hard.

_Just what in the hell is he letting himself in for._

* * *

Rin starts his first night as the newest host at club freestyle nervous but excited.

He’s heard of hosting, sure, but he’s never worked a job like this before. It’s not like Sydney had clubs like this, and the idea of being paid only for company seems… strange.

But he trusts his best friend implicitly and if Sousuke says its a good gig and took the trouble to get him in the door, its got to be worth a shot. Besides, the hours and the base pay seem insanely good and work around his other commitments.

Sousuke meets him at the entryway, grinning. “Dude, you are going to need so much more gel in your hair.”

Rin reaches up and touches his bangs anxiously. He’s had a trim as Sasabe suggested, but he’d grown rather fond of wearing it loose and long and the shorter style feels odd. He’s tried his best with the rest too. He’s wearing trim cut dark pants, a fitted white shirt borrowed from one of his other jobs and his best jacket - but he’s got no idea if it’s enough. When he made the mistake of looking up male hosts on his phone it had only caused him to have a mild panic. They were all so eerily beautiful. And it’s not that Rin doesn't consider himself good looking - his ego is certainly healthy - it's just he doesn’t know if he quite has it in him to pull of the shoujo prince look this job seems to require. 

“Come on in. Sasabe is expecting you he’ll be out in a minute.”

Sousuke shows him into a chintzy waiting area filled with plush sofas. The wall is filled with portraits of the other hosts at the club. Sousuke follows his gaze.

“You’ll meet Nagisa, Makoto and Rei tonight, they’re also working.” Sousuke points in turn at three of the pictures near to the top. “They’re some of the best. The more money you make, the higher up your picture goes on the wall.”

Rin considers this bit of information, and then points at the picture alone at the very top of the wall. An intimidatingly beautiful face fringed by dark hair, the bluest of blue eyes gazing out at him, utterly without expression.

“What about him then?”

Sousuke folds his arms, mouth tugging down in displeasure. “Ah Nanase Haruka. Undefeated as the most popular host ever since he started. I’m not sure when you’ll meet him. He’s away at the moment. The guy calls himself an artist, and so every now and then when so-called inspiration strikes he just disappears. Sasabe lets him get away with it because when he’s here he earns the place double what the other hosts are pulling in.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense. How can he be the most popular when he’s not even working?” Rin grumbles, feeling competition flare even though he’s yet to even begin.

Sousuke just chuckles. “Beats me. That guy defies logic. If you ask me he’s a brat, but the regulars love him. Needs to be seen to be believed.”

“But what—”

Rin’s question is cut off by Sasabe pushing through the fringed curtains that lead into the club proper.

“Ah, Matsuoka. Getting acquainted with the wall I see. If you make it through your first shifts as a herapu, we’ll get your picture taken an up there.”

Rin lurches to standing and gives an awkward bow, ignoring Sousuke’s snorted laugher.

“Um, a herapu sir?”

“Sort of like an assistant role to help you learn the ropes. You’ll help some of our more established hosts until you are ready to take on clients of your own. Here, take a look at the guys you’ll be working with tonight.”

Sasabe brandishes a tablet at him, and Rin takes it, flipping through a digital version of the portraits on the wall, this time with name, vital statists and a short line of description about each host.

_Sweet and playful. Rich and complex. Delightfully surprising._

“It makes them sound like desserts.” Rin says faintly.

Sasabe belts out an hearty laugh. “Oh you bet. And I’ve got something for everyone. Boy next door. Intellectual. Cute and fluffy.”

He points at the pictures of Makoto, Rei and Nagisa on the wall in turn.

“What’s he?” Rin points again at the picture at the top. At Nanase. 

“Ah Nanase. That’s the million dollar question isn’t it. Total mystery, but it works for him.”

”That’s not a type.” Rin grumbles before turning back to Sasabe, curious. “So what about me? Assuming I make it through, what’s my type going to be?” 

Sasabe looks him up and down then grins.

“Bad boy.”

Sousuke snorts so hard he has to cover his mouth and nose with his hand, then ducks behind the curtain laughing. 

“Bad boy! Why? What about me says I’m bad?” Rin protests, pouting. This was his smartest outfit…

“Teeth. Hair. Jacket.” Sasabe indicates each in turn. “But don’t be put out. Girls love a bad boy. You’re going to do just fine I can tell. Now, time to go over some ground rules. You do any drugs kid?”

“Just coffee” Rin jokes, but Sasabe eyes him wearily. “I mean no sir, no drugs.”

“Good. Because we don’t tolerate any of that here. And no offering extras. I’m in the business of entertainment - conversation, a drink, a song or two - that’s it. No escorting and absolutely no dating the clients. I can’t stop you dating altogether, but I don’t want to see any sign of it. When you are here you have to seem available without ever actually being availiable, do you understand?”

“Um yes, I think so.” Rin lies.

“You can accept gifts from the clients in terms of tips or material goods, but you cannot solicit them, do you understand? And you must declare everything to me. I take 40% of the cash, but anything non-monetary you get to keep in full.”

“Gifts?” Rin asks weakly feeling way over his head.

“Yeah you know the usual. Watches, clothes, cologne. Sometimes they go a bit left field - poor Makoto got given some framed panties last month - but for the most part its just cold hard cash.”

_Framed panties. What the hell._

Sasabe grins at the poorly hidden horror in Rin’s expression.

“Come on kid, let me show you the ropes.” 

* * *

Rin is quick to learn the rules, to learn how the role of a host works and how to excel at it. He diligently memorises and then masters the menu of tricky, sparkly cocktails. Watches and makes mental notes on how the other hosts talk to their guests, how they gently encourage them to spend more money without ever being pushy about it.

He also learns that hosting is not just about making conversation - all the hosts are required on a nightly basis to get up and sing for their guests, with the host that is deemed most pleasing reaping in the benefits of extra drinks and extra tips. If one of them is lucky enough to get a client willing to go all out on a champagne call, there is even a little choreographed song and dance they must sing to the lucky lady to show their appreciation (Nagisa, the cute little blonde gets a surprisingly large amount of these. More even than Makoto who is ranked as the number 2 host. Rin thinks its because he’s so sweet and innocent looking that he can get away with more mischief that the rest of them put together.)

The main issue he comes across is learning to hold his drink, but his fellow hosts are quick to pass on their tricks of the trade: Rei teaches him which drinks have the least alcohol, Makoto advises him to tip the barman well at the start of the night when its anybody other than Sousuke to make sure his glasses are more ice than anything else. And, should all else fail, Nagisa teaches him the recipe for a disgusting sounding concoction of strawberry protein powder, orange juice and Pokari sweat that he swears will combat any hangover.

He’s a little surprised by how quickly, and how much he comes to find himself enjoying his nights at the club. He likes the camaraderie from his fellow hosts. Likes swapping jokes and stories at the end of the night before setting off into the Tokyo dawn. He even learns to enjoy the singing, forming duets and trio with Nagisa and Makoto that have the clientele competing to buy the most expensive bottles of liquor.

Quickly, he graduates from the role of herapu to having his very own picture on the wall and his very own clients. He still sometimes teams up with the others - when serving bigger groups the tips are often better that way - but increasingly he finds himself relaxing into the role of host all by himself.

It comes easily to him really - he likes people, likes getting to know them and being able to make them feel good, and on the whole the women that come to club freestyle just want company; someone to listen to their troubles with their boyfriends, or husbands or bosses and to tell them it will all be ok. Someone to make them laugh, make them feel special and witty and interesting. Rin can do that, and what’s more he takes real pleasure in playing some small part in turning someone’s day around.

There’s also no denying he’s been a bit lonely since moving back to Japan. Sure he see’s Sousuke, and Gou when her studies allow. But he’s far from having a made a real life for himself yet, with his own friends and relationships. Playing make believe… well, it’s not only his clients that get something from it. 

He _certainly_ likes the money. In one good night he can earn almost a weeks full wage from his other jobs combined. He’s hesitant to trust it at first - the first night feels like a fluke. The first week beginners luck. But then - much to Sasabe’s approval - Rin makes his way onto the list of top twenty earners in his first month. Top ten his second. He’s not ready to give up his other gigs yet, but he lets himself feel hopeful that the option is on the cards.

In the meantime, he’s just happy to have found something that pays more than minimum wage and that he is actually _good_ at. He even manages to pluck up the courage to come clean to his mom and Gou about how he is earning his money, and is surprised when they are supportive. (Well… actually Gou teases him mercilessly and insists on coming to visit him and Sousuke at the club a few times, though they never let her stay too long.)

In fact, Rin finds himself having so much fun in his new job he almost forgets all about the mystery that is Haruka Nanase, top of the wall and supposedly one of the most popular hosts in all of Tokyo. That is until, one night almost three months into his time at Freestyle, the man himself arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote 'money evaporates in Tokyo' comes from the novel Number 9 Dream - I highly recommend it <3
> 
> And yes I named the club freestyle. I have zero new ideas (but also I hear club freestyle actually exists in Tokyo so...?)


	2. Chapter 2

It is with less fanfair than Rin had perhaps anticipated that he first gets sight of the so-called Host King of Tokyo in the flesh. He just slips in one night in the middle of a shift and seats himself at a table with Makoto. Rin only notices because a crowd seems to form almost instantaneously, half the club seemingly pulled into one corner.

It also means that at first Rin only catches sight of him in glances. Pale skin illuminated by the clubs lights, inky hair being casually tossed to the side.

When he has a break between his own clients Rin heads straight to the bar and corners Sousuke.

“What’s going on? Is that him?”

Sousuke nods, lips tight. “Told you it had to be seen to be believed.”

“Why didn’t you tell me he was gonna be working tonight?”

“I didn’t know. Nobody did. Like I said, he comes and goes.”

Rin wants to ask more, wants to approach this Nanase Haruka if he can, but too quickly he’s been requested again and has his own table of clients to keep happy. He is a little distracted though. Keeps angling his head to try and get a better look at the infamous Nanase.

At some point in the night Nanase must slip out though, because the next time Rin becomes free he’s gone again, leaving only excited chatter from the guests in his wake.

_He’s back! Finally!_

_I thought we’d never see him again._

_No! My heart couldn't take it._

Rin feels an irrationale jealousy flare - just what could be so so great about this guy anyway?

He vows to find out. 

* * *

All the rest of the week Rin watches and can barely understand it. Nanase turns up late, leaves early and barely talks, barely seems to interact at all and yet his table has a waitlist all night, clients fussing and fighting over his time and attention. One night he gets three champagne calls in his first two hours, but he doesn’t even have the decency to get up and sing, leaving Rin feeling inexplicably foolish and he and the rest of the hosts serenade Nanase and his clients as if he were a guest himself.

The only upside to this ritual is that Rin finally gets a good look at him. Frustratingly, Sasabe’s photo barely touches the beauty of the man in the flesh. Skin so perfect its practically poreless, hair so shiny it refracts the light. And those eyes, deep deep blue that seemed to hold all the secrets in the universe and yet give nothing away - Rin feels himself blush anytime they so much as threaten to turn his way.

The one feature his picture does capture to a tee though is the blank, stoic expression. Champagne calls are a big deal in their line of work - the cheapest bottle is still 60,000¥ which, even with Sasabe taking most of the profit, leads to a healthy tip. The first time Rin got one he was so flustered he could barely remember what to do, busy mentally working out if he could finally excuse buying himself a steak dinner ( _it really had been too long_ ). Nanase in comparison barely seems to bat an eyelid. Barely drinks the champagne either, balancing a flute in his long graceful fingers looking infuriately unmoved by the fuss and performance around him.

The strangest thing is the clients don’t even seem to mind. They fawn over him so much you would be forgiven for thinking that Nanase was the one paying for their company.

Rin finds himself utterly distracted by it, his own tips suffering as he is so captivated by trying to understand the charm of Nanase.

He watches him as he sips slowly at the same drink for hours one end, turning down all offers of more despite that being the main way hosts are taught to up their commission. Watches the way he listens to his guests, stoic faced and impassive. Watches as sometimes - if the guests beg and plead and presumably pay enough - he draws each one at his table a cute animal just for them. Watches the way the girls coo and squeal over the drawings.

Rin wonders what Nanase would draw for him, if he asked.

At the end of his final shift for the week he finally plucks up all his courage and sidles up to him where he’s counting out his tips at the bar.

“Hello. I’m Matsuoka Rin. We’ve not had chance to formally meet yet but I’ve heard a lot about you. Maybe we can team up sometime? Work together.”

Nanase doesn’t look up from his glass of water.

“I don’t team up. I only work alone.”

Rin cringes. Not a great start. But he tries again, attempting to keep his tone light and playful, and not to sound as foolish as he feels.

“What? But how. Everyone else does. Nagisa, Rei, Makoto. I think if we worked together we’d be unstoppable. A duet or something at least.”

Nanase finally looks up at him, expertly raising a single eyebrow, “You want to be my herapu?”

Rin flushes. He really is beautiful up close.

“No. Not a helper anyway. A partner. If we team up the clients will love it.”

Nanase pauses at this, something imperceptible flashing in his eyes, and for a split second Rin could swear something has surprised him, but then he quickly averts his gaze and answers bluntly.

“I don’t work on teams.”

“That’s not true.” Rin protests, “Nagisa says you’ve worked with Makoto before.”

“That’s different. Makoto is a friend.”

Rin tries not to let the little flash of hurt show on his face. Instead he changes tacts, throwing out his most dangerous, dazzling smile.

“Aww don’t you wanna be my friend, Nanase? I think we could be the best of friends.”

He is somewhat gratified to see a hint of colour rise on Nanase’s irritatingly sharp cheekbones. But then again maybe it is only the light, because the next moment Nanase has drained his glass and is pushing away from the bar with barely a second glance.

“You’re a pain. Stick to your section.

“Oh come on Nanase. If you and me team up we could make some serious bank!” Rin knows his voice has taken on a touch too much desperation, but he pushes on regardless. “Just give it a try.”

Nanase turns and looks at him cooley over his shoulder. “I don’t care about the money.”

Rin nearly chokes. “What? How can you _not care about money_ , why else would you work here?”

Nanase gives a lazy shrug. “Makoto does.”

Rin waits a beat before he realises that’s really all he is going to get. “Un-fucking believable.” He hisses under his breath. Of course perfect Nanase Haruka doesn’t even need all the tips he earns, while Rin is all together too familiar with scrabbling together every yen he can get just to make rent.

He opens his mouth to speak again, but Nanase has already turned away. Rin watches him walk off and twirls a strand of hair through his fingers frowning.

 _What a rude, unlikeable person,_ he thinks.

But he finds himself watching Nanase even more closely after that

* * *

“I don’t get it. I don’t get it at all.” He grouses to Sousuke as they head to get breakfast after the club closes early one morning. Rin has a rare day off, and he plans to eat as much food as he can before sleeping for 12 straight hours. He yawns just thinking about it. 

“Why does it bother you so much?”

“It just doesn’t make sense. I’ve watched him. He doesn’t flirt. He barely talks. Yet they are all over him. They must only like him because he’s so hot”

Sousuke’s eyebrows shoot up at that.“Oh, so you think he’s _so hot_ then?”

Rin turns fuchsia and fumbling. “What! No I didn’t ... that’s not what I …It’s not like that.”

And it really isn’t, he insists to himself. He just doesn’t get why Nanase continues to refuse to offer him even basic politeness. Just that night Rin had tried yet again to engage him in conversation, only to get the brush off. It was infuriating. All the other hosts seem to like him well enough. So just what is Nanase’s problem?

“It’s ok.” Sousuke chuckles. “He told me he thinks you’re hot too.”

That stops Rin’s stuttering. “Really? He said that?”

Sousuke’s laughter dies and his face flattens. “No you idiot. Of course not. The guy’s a robot. The only person who really gets him is Makoto, and how they became buddies I have no idea.”

“I hate you.” Rin monotones.

“Look, I’m telling you this for your own good - be careful Rin. I know what you look like when you’re smitten and this right here is a category 7. Thing is, work and romance don’t mix. And they absolutely can’t mix here. If Sasabe catches wind of anything between you and any clients, let alone with any other hosts, you’ll be out on your ass. And you’ve got a good thing going, so stop gawking after Nanase and focus on earning your tips. Understood?”

“Understood.” Rin grumbles. “And I’m not _smitten._ As If I’d be stupid enough to fall for Nanase anyway.”

* * *

He means what he says. Truly.

Only despite himself, despite his protestations, work starts to take on a new meaning for Rin. Against Sousuke’s warning, each shift at the club he tries to get just a few more words, just a little more of a reaction from Nanase.

It’s hard - Rin is usually there well before and well after him so he has to steal his moments in between sets of clients or rounds of drinks, but he determines that he and Nanase (or ‘Haruka’ as he gives himself permission privately to think of him as) are going to partner up, and they are going to be friends _goddamnit._

He starts with just familiar greetings and small talk - _Hey Nanase, how’s your day?_ Or _Busy tonight isn’t it?_ Or _, What’s that you’re drinking?_ \- but when these elicit little more than grunts or nods in reply, he realises he’s going to need to try harder.

He moves to jokes.

“ _Hey Nanase, what do you get when you cross a parrot with a shark? Hey Nanase, what did the duck say to the bartender?”_

These, not completely unexpectedly, go down worse than the small talk. Haruka just looks at him like he’s slightly deranged and walks away leaving Rin bashing his head against the bar.

He doesn’t consider himself a quitter, but he has to admit even for him he’s making slow progress. Being nice doesn’t seem to be getting anywhere, so he tries a different tact.

He starts to make it a kind of experiment to work out what it takes to get a reaction. Sometimes when he’s singing he’ll throw a casual wink out in Haruka’s direction and when he see’s him get flustered and look away it gives Rin a strange, shuddering thrill. Makes him want to do it again. Do more. See what other reactions he can elicit.

So he steps it up a bit, sidling up to Haruka when he’s at the bar and complimenting his clothes or his hair that night and waiting for that tell-tale little flush of pink over his cheekbones. Making sure that on the rare nights that Haruka gets up to sing that he’s front and centre in the audience.

Haruka is something else when he sings. There’s no overselling it (something Rin may admittedly be guilty of on occasion…) and no overly suggestive posturing. Instead he looks sincere, focused and surprisingly sweet as he sings the clubs rote playlist of love songs and ballads to his adoring clients.

Rin likes to try and catch his eye during these times, to grin or wink or even start mouthing the words along to see if he can force Haruka’s composure to crack, but more often that not he just ends up making a fool of himself, stumbling of blushing on the odd occasion Haruka deigns to register his presence.

What he really wants is to perform with Haruka. For the tips of course, he rationalises, but the desire is there all the same, lodged deep in his chest and fluttering insistently anytime he and Haruka are in the same space together. But he know’s what he will say if he asks. ‘I don’t do duets. I only perform alone.’

A wiser man than Rin would probably just drop it, but nobody ever accused Rin of being too wise. One shift he cracks, and in an act of foolish bravery or desperation - perhaps an even dose of both - when it’s his turn to perform he jumps up on stage and instead of just picking his song and getting on with it, he looks out to the gathered huddle of hosts and clients and challenges Haruka to a sing off.

There’s a beat of shocked surprise, and then the clients whoop and cheer. Makoto looks worried. Haruka looks murderous.

But Rin also know’s he has him caught. Whatever else Haruka might be, he’s a host, and his job is to be charming and keep the clients happy. And what the clients are cheering for right now is for him to join Rin on stage and sing.

That doesn’t stop him letting Rin sweat it out just long enough for him to think this might all be about to backfire horridly before, with an irritatingly languid grace, Haruka exits his usual booth and jumps up onto the stage glaring at Rin.

He is, as always, dressed impeccably. Unlike some of the hosts who favour lots of flash jewellery and shiny fabrics, Haruka always keeps things simple. Tonight that means a plain but well tailored navy suit with the jacket worn open to display the simple fitted grey crew neck t-shirt below, the fabric doing little to obscure his lean yet-well defined torso.

 _Not that Rin has really been looking at that stuff._ He tells himself. _Not that much anyway. He’s into keeping fit so he notices those types of things. That’s all it is…_

He does his best to stare Haruka down, without staring too hard. “You’re going down.”

Haruka just scowls back at him, but he accepts the microphone that Rin thrusts his way with a blunt, “What song?”

Rin grins and lines up a familiar duet. He’s seen Makoto and Nagisa sing it regularly so he figures Haruka must know the words too.

As the opening beats of the song start up, he just catches Haruka’s voice, husky between them. “I’m not sure you thought this through.”

Rin feels a shudder down his spine, but shakes it off and launches into the opening part of the song, knowing that the first singer on this particular track gets most of the best lines and all of the trickier solo parts.

When Haruka comes in to sing his part, as usual Rin is just a little bit captivated by him. Haruka sings sweet words of longing while swaying his hips to the rhythm. He’s looking out at the crowd, but Rin can’t help but make believe that every word is directed at him…

In fact, Rin is so busy watching him, he registers too late that Haruka hasn’t just finished his part. He’s barrelled right on and taken the lines Rin is now supposed to be singing too. Flustered, Rin quickly finds his place in the music again, and when it comes to the moment where the lyrics should switch back to Haruka, he does’t wait to be given an opening.

And Haruka, well Haruka only has the nerve to throw a casual wink at him.

Rin _fucking_ _stutters_ his next word, and then immediately wants payback. _If Haruka is going to play dirty, so would he._

Temporarily ignoring the fact that he’s now been landed with the easier section, as he sings his next lines, he runs a hand over his chest, just happening to flick open one more button at the neck of his shirt. Then, he runs a hand through his hair, closing his eyes as if the emotion of the words has just become too much.

When he opens them again, Haruka is singing his lines out to the crowd, but there’s a flush on his cheeks that makes Rin fairly confident he got under his skin at least at little. So then, taking a leaf out of Haruka’a play book, when it’s time for the next line, Rin joins in, turning what should be a solo into a harmony.

Haruka turns to flash a glare at him, but without breaking pace.

Rin just grins.

They trade back and forth like this for another two verses. Sometimes switching the order. Sometimes singing together words meant only for one. It feels somehow more like arguing than singing. Up close, Rin can see that Nanase looks enraged behind that mask of calm of his. The club is eating it up though. The girls shouting and screaming for them. Rin almost feels a little famous.

But eventually, the song has to come to and end and Rin sidles up to Haruka, throwing an arm around his shoulder as they bow to the crowd. Haruka lets it linger there for a beat, but as soon as is reasonable he turns from the crowd and marches off stage and into the staff only area.

Rin follows, on a high from the adrenaline.

“Haruka that was AMAZING! Did you see the crowd? They couldn’t get enough of us out there! We _have got_ to do that again sometime!”

Haruka whirls around to face him.

“No. That was ridiculous. And we are not doing it again.” He replies bluntly then hurries away into the dressing room.

This time Rin doesn’t follow, instead he lingers a moment outside grinning ear to ear, his heart still thundering in his chest.

Because while Haruka’s words said one thing, Rin is pretty sure the reason he was so quick to walk away was because his usually blank expression said another. His cheeks all flushed, eyes glittering with a mix of annoyance and - what? - excitement. Adrenalin.

And that’s when it hits him: compliments and small talk might do nothing for Haruka, but _competition_ \- that was the way to warm up that cold expression of his. And competition Rin could do.

_Oh we are so doing that again._

* * *

“Haru, you’re glaring again.”

Makoto sidles up to him with a soft smile on his face. Haru straightens up, tearing his eyes from where Rin is entertaining a table of four young clients with a lengthy story involving lots of laughing and elaborate hand actions.

“No I’m not” he protests, even though it sounds weak even to his own ears. It’s been a week since Rin forced him into an impromptu sing off, and it’s like suddenly the red head is everywhere he looks.

Even more so than he was before…

“What do you have against Matsuoka anyway? He’s a pretty great guy if you give him a chance.”

“I don’t have anything against him.” Haru bristles. “I just don’t get what the big deal is. He’s loud. And bothersome. And he keeps trying to sing with me.”

Makoto looks amused.

“What?”

“It’s just not like you to get so ruffled.”

Haru turns away doing his best to look as unruffled as possible.

But Makoto does have a point. There’s something about Matsuoka - about Rin - that just _gets under his skin_ and he can’t quite put his finger on it.

It doesn’t help that he seems to have found himself locked in some kind of host war with Rin; an unspoken battle to continually see who can fluster the other the most.

It had started small - at first it was just Rin throwing cheeky winks and making suggestive compliments at the bar. Haru should have just ignored it. But as soon as he worked out how easy it was to get Rin flustered in return, he couldn’t help fighting back full force.

A wink, a well timed flip of the hair. Perhaps even just a few words spoken low for only Rin to hear - there’s a reason after all that Haru is such a successful host, even if it isn’t always immediately apparent, and he finds he is not above using his talents to reduce a cocky red head to a stuttering mess now and then.

Of course, with that encouragement the challenge had then spilled over into who could one up the other when it came to clients and tips. Since joining, Rin had rapidly risen up the ranks to become tied as second favourite host with Makoto, and they all knew it was only a matter of time before he edged the brunette out. Makoto was resigned to it, and took it with the same good natured cheer he took most things. Haru meanwhile found himself suddenly closely watching the client roster and tips rankings. He had always told himself he didn’t care about these things, but it was hard not to want to rise to the occasion when Rin would corner him at the beginning of most shifts and declare things like, _“Bet I get more clients that you tonight’ or, ‘Hey, lets see who can get the most bottles ordered’ or ‘First one to get a champagne call wins.”_

And as it turns out, Haru is just a little bit competitive. Who knew.

Then there is the fact that, despite his better judgement, most night they sing a duet - though Haru likes to think of them more as battling via song since he can’t quite work out what it is he wants to say to Rin in person. More often than he will admit to, when they end up at the bar together and is Rin making some quip or remark, Haru finds himself utterly lost for words. He always does his best to hide it through glaring or just pretending he hasn’t heard, but he secretly wonders how much longer before Rin figures out that on these occasions his silence usually just means he’s too caught out to know what to say.

He finds Rin overwhelming and confusing and a whole host of other feelings and emotions he can’t quite name.

So he’s not lying when he tells Makoto he’s a pain. It _is_ a pain to be confronted with that every day.

But he also can’t deny he’s been at Club Freestyle more in the past two months than he was the prior six altogether. And he actually even turns up on time mostly without needing Makoto to call him.

He thinks about that change a lot these days actually.

His last break from the club he’d told Sasabe had been because he’d been inspired to work on his paintings, and for a few days he really did. But then he’d woken up one morning and realised he felt completely uninspired by everything he’d produced and that they were just…. average. And he hadn’t been able to shake that feeling off.

He’d spent the rest of his break wasting time walking around his neighbourhood and whiling away his days at the local baths and community swimming pool. But he’d been restless, unsatisfied. Almost feeling as if he was waiting for something.

Then he’d arrived back into the club to find it had been hit by the tornado that was Rin Matsuoka.

His paintings have not felt quite so average since.

The thing is, as far as Haru is concerned, the art of being a good host is traditionally about being a good listener, about being gracious and graceful company for a few hours.

And then there is Rin.

Rin never seems to shut up, frequently having his tables in stitches of laughter with some story or anecdote. He isn’t all that graceful either, frequently dropping things or smashing things. And when he sings he doesn’t just stick to the approved list of classic smaltsy love songs. No, much to Sasabe’s chargrin Rin has a habit of lining up his own playlist to scream the latest noisy English rock bands, playing terrible air guitar and dropping to his knees as if he really is a bona fied rock god. He only gets away with it because both Sasabe and the clients (and secretly - if begrudgingly - Haru) are impressed that he knows all the words and can sing them in very convincing English. It doesn’t hurt that no matter what mess of a song Rin chooses, the bar is always captivated by him, by the way he flips his hair and shakes his hips and struts around on stage.

Haru can’t help but be a little captivated too. And that’s new for him, and he’s not sure what it means.

* * *

He’s still distracted by this mess of thoughts the next day as he arrives at the club and pushes into the hosts changing room to get ready for the start of the shift …

...only to be faced with a very nearly naked Rin.

Rin turns, apology half out of his mouth before he notices it’s Haru and his eyes flash.

“You! Why doesn’t it surprise me that you don’t think to knock.”

Haru stands frozen. He can’t help the way his eyes catch and linger on Rin’s body. His skin creamy, the lines of his back and chest and abs carved out of tight, hard muscle. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registers that Rin’s wearing the most ridiculous pair of boxers he’s ever seen - bright blue with a gaudy red fish pattern - but if his dry mouth and stuttering heart is anything to go by he’s currently feeling anything but amused.

Rin seems to notice and his expression flickers for a moment, before he paints a cocky smile over his lips.

“What? See something you like?”

He stands up fully, throwing a hand is on his hip, practically displaying, though if Haru’s not mistaken there’s a definite colour starting to spread over his cheeks.

Haru jolts back with a start, finally yanking himself from immobility and, fighting down a ferocious blush, he turns worldless and slams the door behind him on the way out.

His heart is pounding. _Why is his heart pounding._ He closes his eyes and the image of Rin’s near naked body is painted across his eyelids.

 _No. There’s no way._ He thinks stubbornly. _Not him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Category 7: TIL - the hurricane index only currently goes up to a 5 (6 and 7 are debated/hypothetical), so when Sousuke says Rin's crush is a category 7 this he means it is BAD (because of course, it is)


	3. Chapter 3

The shift that follows is an awkward one to say the least. Haru refuses to so much as look in Rin’s direction, and Rin seems unable to look anywhere else but at Haru.

Luckily for Haru it’s a weeknight which means the club closes at 1am rather than 4am like on the weekends, so he resolves to grit his teeth and endure it while intending to get out of there are soon as he can.

That’s the plan anyway. It is of course foiled by one Matsuoka Rin.

He approaches him at the bar as Haru is collecting his tips and spreads both hands flat against the counter.

“I want to team up.” He declares with no preamble, so Haru doesn’t bother trying to soften his answer.

“And I said no.”

“Let me prove it to you. If I can charm even you, you have to team up with me.”

Haru turns to him, curious despite himself. “You think you can charm me?”

“Easily.” Rin retorts full of bluster.

Haru feels the beat of competition flair. “What if I were to charm you first? Then you’d have to leave me alone”

Rin just snorts. “Silence and glaring isn’t really my thing. Try me.”

Haru finishes the rest of his drink, trying to ignore the fact his traitorous heart is already speeding up a little. “We’ll see.”

“So we’re on?” Rin asks, head cocked to the side, eyes scanning over Haru’s face as if trying to make sure he’s for real.

Haru speaks before he can stop himself.

“We’re on.”

Rin grins, then signals to Sousuke who is tidying up behind the bar. “In that case, another round. I’m buying.”

* * *

Rin’s got this. He know’s he’s got this. He just needs to prove to Haruka just how charming he can be and then they’ll be working together and he’ll be making enough money to quit his other jobs. (That’s the reason for this game after all, he reminds himself. The only reason….) And all he has to do in return is to not let Haruka’s mind games mess with him.

But… well right at that moment Haruka is looking at him like he’s the most interesting person in the world, fingers glancing over the watch on Rin’s wrist.

“This is beautiful.”

“I-it was my father’s.” Rin almost stutters, cursing himself for being distracted at Haruka’s almost touch.

“You’re close?”

Haruka’s fingers stoke against the strap again, teasingly close to dipping to brush the skin of Rin’s wrist, his blue eyes unerring from Rin’s.

And Rin finds himself wanting to talk. With so few words, so little prompting he wants to lay himself bare to the man in front of him.

But he can’t. Not if it’s only part of a game at least.

_Shit._ He swears internally. This is harder than he thought. He’s starting to see why Haruka is so good at this job. So far he’s barely said more than a handful of words, but the way he is looking at Rin. The way he angles his body. The way he tilts his head to listen any time Rin speaks… after so many shifts messing around trying to catch Haruka’s attention, he suddenly has all of it focussed on him like a laser beam and its…. Its _a lot_. 

Rin pulls his hand away and shutters down the part of his heart that yearns to be open, vulnerable. He’s barely able to talk to Sousuke about his Dad, no way is he going to let himself start crying in front of Nanase Haruka. He has a game to win.

So instead he leans forward and grins cheekily.

“Oh, so you want to know if I have daddy issues?” he practically purrs, feeling satisfied by the blush that paints over Haruka’s cheeks.

Rin presses his advantage, taking Haruka’s wrist in his hand and playing his fingers across the cool skin.

“What about you? Close to your family?”

“No.” He replies shortly, eyes flashing, but he doesn’t pull his arm away which Rin counts as a win. He tries again.

“You’re an artist?”

“Yes.”

“So what do you paint?”

“Paintings.”

Rin rolls his eyes, and moves his fingers further up Haruka’s arm.

“What type of paintings? Tell me, I’d really like to know.”

Theres a beat of pause between them and then, “Water. I like painting water.”

Haru’s reply is begrudgingly given. He’s not sure why he’s even answering.

“Like the sea?” Rin frowns a little, trying to understand.

“Any water. Pools, lakes, waterfalls. Sometimes the sea.” Haru finds himself speaking without thinking, not wanting, but somehow needing to answer the Rin’s bright, open curiosity. “They’re not all literally water. Sometimes it’s more abstract than that. Like trying to paint how it makes me feel…”

His mouth snaps shut and he looks almost alarmed, as if he’s given away some great secret.

Rin wants to laugh, but instead he leans in further.

“I’d like to see them sometime.” He replies, and too late realises he’s being entirely too honest.

They gaze at each other, long moments passing, before suddenly Sousuke clears his throat from behind the bar.

“Are you two quite done? Everyone else left and I’m down to close up so….” He gestures to their glasses, drinks mostly untouched.

Sheepishly they tear their eyes away. Rin gains composure first. He ruffles a hand through his hair then smirks.

“I think we can call that a draw. Now how about a dance? Sousuke! Line up the music.”

Sousuke covers his face with his hands. “Seriously guys? Can’t you find some other place to eye fuck?”

But neither of them are really listening. Haruka’s lips twitch up into an almost-smirk.

“I’ve seen you on stage. I don’t feel much like being grinded up against, thank you.”

Rin pushes away from the bar and tucks one arm behind his back, delivering a perfectly gentlemanly bow and offering his other hand.

“Oh I’ll show you moves you’ve never seen. Unless you’re scared I’ll show you up”

Haruka stands and takes his hand.

“Yamazaki you heard him. We need music.”

This time there is no missing the stream of expletives Sousuke lets off. But he does as he’s told and sets up the music.

“But you guys have to lock up though.” He warns, brandishing keys at the entirely oblivious pair who are already taking their places in the centre of the room. “And no getting any bodily fluids on my nice clean bar.”

He makes a swift exit when he realises nobody is listening to him again.

They’ve already started to dance across the empty club.

* * *

It’s less of a battle than Rin expects. At first Haruka seems perfectly content to let him lead, meeting Rin step for step as he spins them around the room in a classic - if basic - ballroom style.

And when Haruka pulls a clever little reverse and leads Rin into a spin, Rin finds he’s surprisingly content to follow.

Up close, Haruka smells good. Really good. All clean and fresh and ever so faintly of minerals as if he’s spent the day at the beach instead of inside a club.And as they dance faster and faster, Rin is close enough to see the faintest sheen of sweat start to form at his brow. Its the first actual concrete proof he’s had so far that Haruka isn’t actually super human, and he can’t help be strangely charmed by it.

Chest to chest, they spin and twirl and seamlessly take turns leading. Haruka is enchanting when he moves - graceful, but also surprisingly strong. Rin finds himself getting utterly lost in their dance, so that when the song ends and the next one starts up, they don’t even break a step and keep going.

He isn’s sure how long they are dancing, but eventually the track skips and ends and they are left facing each other in the empty club, chests rising and falling quickly with the exertion and both looking a little flushed and wide eyed.

Haruka is the first to take a slight step back, breaking out of the circle of Rin’s arms. But then he reaches up, and ever so gently smooths down a strand of Rin’s hair that has become mussed.

It causes them both to freeze. The sudden realisation that neither of them are sure they’re playing anymore hitting them bright and sharp.

As if forcing himself to retain control, Haruka slowly and purposely lowers his arm, placing the offending hand in his pocket.

Rin meanwhile steps away sharply and with a small cough composes himself.

Then he looks up and smirks. “I think I’ve made my point.”

Haruka’s expression flickers for a moment - something Rin can’t quite read there and then gone - before he reverts back to a cool mask.

He arches a brow expertly. “My pulse didn’t even flutter, sweetheart.”

Despite himself, Rin feels his heart sink. He hides it with a scowl and bites back, “That’s probably because you don’t have one. I’ve never met anyone so cold.”

Haruka just keeps staring at him levelly. “Well I seem to have warmed you up. Unless your blushing for some other reason.”

“I’m warm from dancing!” Rin protests.

“Out of shape are we?”

It’s the wrong thing to say.

Rin smirks and purposely looked down over his form.“You say that as if we don’t both know what kind of shape I’m in.”

Haru realises with a start that he is alluding to the earlier dressing room incident and feels himself flush. He tosses his hair nonchalantly and looks pointedly away.

“Big muscles and a bigger mouth. I still see no reason to team up. I think we’re done here.”

Rin bears his teeth. “Fine. Be stubborn. But just remember I gave you the chance when I’ve stolen all your regulars and knocked you off your perch.”

And when Haruka stalks off to the changing rooms, he doesn’t follow him.

* * *

He stays away for a week after that. Five whole shifts that Rin waits to see him walk through the door and doesn’t. It’s frustrating and disappointing and if he’s honest, upsetting in a way he can’t fully put into words. He plays back their drink, their dance, over and over in his head. Surely he wasn’t the only one who thought they made a good pair? That when they sang together, when they moved, it was almost as if one could sense what the other was about to do.

And besides, even if Haruka had made it clear enough he still wasn’t ready to team up, did that mean he had to avoid Rin altogether? It doesn’t make any sense.

And it’s making him miserable.

He tries his best to hide it when with his clients, but he misses the thrill of seeing Haruka there.

Rin’s poor mood carries on all through the week until one quiet Monday shift when he is on the rota to work with Nagisa and Makoto.

At the start of any given week the club typically received a lot fewer walk ins than over the weekend, and so it was only really pre-booked, regular clients that they were expecting. Rin’s evening in particular was looking sparse as he was still working his way towards having a full roster of his own committed regulars.

Which is why he finds himself at rather a loose end, and trying desperately not to ask Makoto about Haruka, when Nagisa suddenly comes flying out of the reception room and across to the bar calling for Sasabe.

“Sasabe, Sasabe, Madame Itō is here. What do I tell her?”

Sasabe launches out from his office looking uncharacteristically panicked. “What? No not again. Oh I’m going to kill Haruka. I swear this is the last time I… ”

But he doesn’t even bother to finish his sentence as he rushes out of the club floor and into the reception space.

The mention of Haruka causes Rin’s ears to prick up. He crosses the room and heads directly for where Makoto is collecting the next round of drinks for his clients.

“Yo, Makoto who’s Madame Itō? And what’s got Sasabe looking so stressed”

Makoto gives a slightly pained smiled, but before he can answer Nagisa butts in.

“Oh she’s Sasabe’s richest client. They say her husband died and left her a fortune. She spends a ton every time she comes but she travels a lot so its not all that often. Shame she only likes to see Haru and he’s not here.”

But Rin has already tuned the rest out. _Richest client._ He could very much do with that.

“Madame Itō huh? Maybe it’s time we met.”

“Rin” Makoto cautions gently. “We’ve tried to offer her other hosts before. I’m afraid Madame Itō only wants to see Haru. No exceptions.”

But instead of being mollified, Rin’s eyes flash at that.

“I don’t see what’s so great about Haruka. And he’s not even got the decency to be here. Maybe she just needs to try something new.”

“Rin no, don’t…” Makoto tries to warn, but Rin is already striding over.

“Hey, Hey ma’am. Madame?” Rin is practically yelling across the room. “Hey what about me? I’m free.”

Makoto lunges for his arm, but misses. “Rin, seriously you need got stop.”

Rin bursts through the curtain that separates the club from the reception area, making both Sasabe and a very elegant looking woman jump slightly.

If Rin had to guess, he’d say she was a touch older than his mother, but her eyes are hidden behind a large, sparkling pair of sunglasses even indoors. Everything about her from her hair, to her clothes to her meticulously painted nails screams money, and Rin feels his determination redouble.

_He had warned Haruka about stealing his clients after all. And this looks like one his wallet could very much do with him stealing._

“Welcome Ma’am” He gives a jaunty little bow while Sasabe turns, face like thunder.

“What are you doing.” He hisses at him, trying to push him away. “Get back to the bar”

But it’s too late, Madame Itō is already lowering her sunglasses and glaring at Rin rather cooly.

Rin however is undeterred. He puts on a charming smile. “Madame, unfortunately Haruka isn’t gracing us with his presence tonight, but I would be delighted if I could serve you.”

Madame Itō looks him up and down. “Sasabe what is this?”

“Madame I am so sorry. He’s new here he doesn’t know…”

Sasabe starts to apologise at the same time Rin starts to introduce himself.

“I’m Matsuoka Rin. I’m the newest host here.” He pushes his luck and goes for a cheeky little wink. Sasabe looks like he is about to explode.

But Madame Itō only tips her head to the side and looks Rin up and down appraisingly.

“Hmm. _The_ Matsuoka. Haruka has mentioned you.”

“He has?” Rin blinks for a moment, then shakes off his surprise and grins, practically batting his lashes. “Then surely he’s told you what wonderful company I am. Why don’t you give me a try and see for yourself?”

Sasabe seems to choke on his tongue, and to his evident surprise the older woman chuckles. 

She looks Rin up and down again, this time with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Hmmm maybe next time dear.” She turns to Sasabe, snapping her shades back in place. “Goro, tell Haruka I said hello. You will let me know when he’s next in.”

“Of course madame. And my apologise for Matsuoka. Won’t happen again.”

Sasabe barely waits until the door has closed before he rounds on Rin, steam practically pouring from his ears.

“Do you have any idea who that was? She is our highest paying customer and very particular. She has made her preferences at this club very clear. Only Haruka, and always alone. You’re lucky she wasn’t more offended you could have cost us her business”

Rin pouts. “I was just trying to help. Haruka isn’t here and she didn’t seem upset. She said ‘next time’ so I can’t see that I did any harm.”

Sasabe sighs. “She was just letting you down easy kid. You ain’t her type. Now just keep to your own clients ok?” He straightens his shoulders then, and says more to himself than Rin. “And now to deal with Haruka. You got this Goro.”

“Not her type.” Rin grumbles to himself as he reluctantly moves away. “So I guess she only likes rich assholes then who don’t even need her money. Figures.”

* * *

Whatever Sasabe says to Haruka, it must work, as at the next shift that Rin is scheduled for he finds Haruka already at the club and propped languidly at the bar as if he doesn’t have a care in the world.

Rin has to steel himself a little to go over. The memory of their dance. Of sharing a drink at the bar has warped and shifted so many times in both his daydreams and his nightmares that he’s no longer completely sure what happened between them.

“Gracing us with your presence then?” He says by way of a greeting, settling himself on the stool next to him.

Haruka just shrugs, no indication that he is anything other than his usual calm, collected self. “I was painting.”

And it’s not a lie. Haru tells himself.

As much as he probably needed the time away from Rin to cool off, he’s felt more inspired over the past week than he has in a long time, and so he’d informed Sasabe he needed to take the time off. Goro had seemed fine about it until it transpired that he had forgotten to inform his clients and so had missed a visit from Madame Itō, so now he was back on Sasabe’s orders.

It’s strangely good to _be_ back though, although the sight of Rin has made his stomach do something strange and not entirely unpleasant.

Haru pushes that thought down. He’s here to work.

Luckily, they don’t have time to trade more than a few pointed comments before, right on schedule, Haru’s first booking arrives. He tips his head slightly to Rin and heads to the reception area.

As expected, Madame Itō stands there looking glamorous as ever. She’s been one of his most loyal clients and one of the few that Haru considers close to a real friend. Madame Itō’s deceased husband was a famous art collector, and Haru has spent many a shift happily listening to her talk about the paintings they’d sold together and the places she’s travelled. It doesn’t often feel much like work to him anymore, and while Madame Itō has her eccentricities for sure, he has never really understood why everyone acts so scared of her.

She’s just a bit lonely and, having depended for most of her life solely on her husband, doesn’t really know how to build relationships with people. Haru can relate to that, and so while an unlikely pair on the surface, they’ve formed a bond that Haru has come to cherish (even if she still insists on tipping him wildly above what Haru comfortably likes to accept.)

Spotting him enter, she looks up and and smiles at him and offers the same greeting she always gives.

“Hello Haruka, I’d like to share a drink with you.”

Haru nods politely and leads her into the bar and towards his regular booth. “Of course, can I take your coat for you?”

“And Matsuoka.”

“What?” Haru’s composure slips and he blurts the word out without thinking. 

“I mean, pardon?” He corrects, trying to smooth the surprise from his features. 

That’s new. Madame Itō has always been very firm that she only wants to see himself, and always alone. He has tried in the past to get her to meet Makoto or Nagisa or Rei - if for nothing else than for the fact Haru knows his schedule is unlikely to stop being rather erratic - but she’s always refused. The sudden change in heart throws him off. And Rin of all people…

He wonders if he’s misunderstood.

“I’d like to share a drink with you and Matsuoka.” She repeats, craning her neck. “He is working tonight? The little tablet thing says so anyway.”

“He’s ... he’s...” Haru’s mind is blank of a good enough excuse, and then it’s too late.

“Oh there he is.” She calls out, gesturing towards the bar as she settles herself into her usual spot.“Would you be a dear and call him over here.”

“I’ll ... I’ll just see if he’s free. One moment.” Haru walks over bargaining with every god he had heard of that Rin already has a table …or is expecting one.

“Matsuoka, what’s your schedule tonight?”

Rin looks up, brows raised and clearly surprised to be addressed. “Uh, I’m free for walk ins until 9:30.” _(damn, Haru curses)_ “Why?”

“Madame Itō has requested you.”

Rin’s face splits into a grin which causes Haru’s chest to clench strangely.

“Score! I knew she liked me! Told you I’d be stealing your clients Nanase!”

The strange clenchy-chest thing is rapidly replaced by annoyance. 

“No, dummy.” He growls. “Not you instead of me. You _and_ me.”

Rin just grins wider at this.

“Oh. So we get to work together! Great!”

“Just… just shut up and follow me. And try and let her do the talking Ok?” Haru counsels practically dragging Rin by the arm over to where Madame Itō has made herself comfortable in the booth and trying to settle the hummingbird beat of his heart. She watches them approach with an amused little smile that Haru doesn’t like one bit, but he begrudgingly does his duty and introduces Rin.

‘Please allow me to present Matsuoka Rin, one of our finest hosts.”

It’s a scripted introduction, and the given response from Rin should be _‘I’m delighted to meet you, please can I get you a drink’_

Instead, Rin stares openly at Madame Itō.

“You know you’re really glamorous for an older lady. _Ouch_.”

Haru stomps on his foot from under the table.

“I’m so sorry about him. He’s new.”

Rin flushes and takes his seat at Haru’s side.

“No, I didn’t mean…I apologise.”

But Madame Itō is laughing. “Oh I don’t mind at all. Don’t you worry. I don’t come here to be flirted with or flattered like I imagine your other customers do.”

Rin relaxes a little, smiling sheepishly. “Oh, so why do you come here? And why do you only talk to Haruka?”

Haru bristles, but Madame Itō thankfully doesn’t seem to notice. She rests her chin on her hand and looks at Rin with bright eyes. 

“I get lonely sometimes. Since my husband passed I have more time and money than I know what to do with. Coming here keeps me feeling young.” She nods towards Haru. “And your friend here and I share an appreciation for beautiful things.”

Haru feels himself blush and tries to push it down. Luckily Rin seems to too distracted by Madame Itō to register the struggle, instead he laughs.

“Oh we’re not friends. Nanase here doesn’t really like me.”

“Rin!” Haru hisses.

“Oh is that so Haruka?” Itō’s tone turns teasing. “What’s not to like about a lovely young man like this?”

“We’re colleagues.” Haru bites out, sure that he is turning far redder than is becoming. He isn’t sure how it’s happened, but he suddenly feels rather unfairly ganged up on.

“Nanase thinks I’m too loud and annoying.” Rin elaborates unprompted. “But I keep telling him I think we’d make a great team. You should see us sing together.”

“Hmmm maybe I should.” Itō replies, clearly enjoying herself.

“Drinks.” Haru stands up sharply. “I’ll get us drinks.” He needs to get away.

He leaves Itō and Rin, already laughing about something and rests his head briefing on he bar. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

“That was so great! She’s a hoot. And the tips she left us! No wonder you keep her all to yourself.” Rin throws his arm over Haruka’s shoulder - surely he is allowed to actually call him Haruka now? Not just in his head. “Let’s work together more often!”

He’s feeling great. It’s been one of the best shifts of his work here so far. Getting to see Haruka in full blown host mode has left him rather giddy. Drunk almost. He’s charming - the other night had proven that- but with Itō he’s also funny and sweet. He remembers to ask about things she cares about, and recommends a book he’s been reading to her.

Rin has been utterly charmed.

Itō also knows a surprising amount about Haruka, and Rin couldn’t help but try and dig for more. He likes the older lady, and thinks she likes him too. They certainly laughed a lot, teaming up to gently tease Haruka.

He’s learned now where he grew up, where he goes to school, and the fact that Madame Itō has promised to help connect Haruka to some of her art friends. And on top of all that, she left them both a 30,000 yen tip. Rin is getting himself a steak this weekend for sure!

He’s on such a high that it genuinely takes him by surprise when Haruka turns to him, face like thunder and squirms out from under his arm.

“How many times do I have to tell you I work alone? Do you really think that was fun for me? Listening to the two of you talk about me? laugh at me?” He storms away into the changing room, and Rin follows feeling bemused, and if he’s honest, mostly irritated.

_Why did this guy have to make everything so difficult. They worked well together. Sang well together. Why couldn’t he just accept that…_

“Hey, Hey wait. Just what is your problem with me? We weren’t laughing at you, we were laughing _with_ you. Why can’t you just admit we make a good team?”

“We are not a team!” Haruka growls, pounding his fist into the dressing table.

Rin jumps a little and then his eyes narrow. He walks forward, purposefully getting a little up in Haruka - Nanase’s - face. Making it so he can’t walk away. Can’t look away. If they were going to have it out, might as well get it all out on the table.

“You didn’t answer my question. What’s your problem with me? You’re nice to Nagisa. You talk to Rei. You and Makoto are close so you clearly have the capacity not to be a jerk. What is it about me that you hate so much?”

“I don’t hate you.” Haruka snaps back, irritated. He’s backed against a wall now, but he doesn’t make any real attempt to look away. To get away. His chest is rising and falling rapidly and Rin feels his heartbeat increase - he’s never seen him so worked up…

“Then why?”

“Back off.” He growls, leaning forward a little, but Rin doesn’t give an inch.

“No, I want to talk about this.”

“All you do is talk. Can’t you shut up for two seconds?!” Haruka practically shouts in Rin’s face.

“Make me!” Rin shoots back indigent, leaning forward so they are so close their foreheads almost touch.

They stay like that, stare each other down panting. Rin feels the anger shift and morph into something else. They are so close, too close…

He’s about to pull away. About to stop this before he embarrasses himself when slowly but unmistakably, Haruka leans in. Rin feels his heart in his throat. _This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This… this is happening._

His eyes flutter closed and he waits.

_“WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!”_ Sasabe’s voice cuts in, too loud and too close.

They spring apart as if electrocuted, just in time for Sasabe to burst in the door, face like thunder.

“Look I get that you two don’t exactly get on, but this has got to stop! Practically half the club can hear you bitching at each other. That is not what they come here for ok? Maybe it’s my fault for turning a blind eye… but now you two are going to learn to play nice or I am going to have to make this a formal warning. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, yes sir, Understood.” Rin swallows hard. He’s pressed against the wall, heart still hammering in his chest. Haruka is across from him looking studiously at the floor, face pale apart from two pink spots on each cheek.

“Haruka?” Sasabe prompts when he fails to speak up.

“Yes.” He replies flatly.

“Now get your asses back out there, we still have a shift to finish.

Haruka tears out of the room so fast, but Rin stays stuck in position, head spinning and blood still thumping in his ears and his thoughts entirely taken up with this one fact:

_Haruka almost kissed him. Haruka almost kissed him. Haruka almost kissed him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note slight upgrade in rating from G to T x

Haru avoids Rin as much as possible after that. It’s hard because he isn’t sure at this point if he can risk taking another break from the club without getting fired, and Rin seems to work there almost every hour possible.

“Doesn’t he have anywhere else to be.” He grumbles to himself, but he’s heard enough from Sousuke and from Makoto to suspect Rin’s presence there has less to do with him enjoying the work or - god forbid - wanting to see Haru, than it does because he needs the money. Not that Haru knows much beyond that. Despite all the hours Rin has taken up in his head recently, he actually knows surprisingly little about the guy.

_Other than the fact he irritates him, and that that irritation somehow got mixed up and misdirected into him almost smashing their faces together._

He tries not to flush to hard at the memory of what he almost did…

He does know that the talking to from Sasabe seems to have chastened Rin a little. He throws out lots of little looks at Haru, sneaking glances when he thinks Haru doesn’t see, but he doesn’t approach him. They actually manage to pass a few shifts in something almost like peace…

It’s a little disappointing if he’s honest.

It doesn’t help that his current shift has been slow to start up so far. It’s a rainy Wednesday which would normally mean more footfall, but it seems people must be taking shelter elsewhere. It’s not like they have any shortage of options. New bars and host clubs keep popping up in Kabukicho all the time. He knows Sasabe is getting stressed about the competition… he should probably be a little easier on the guy he thinks.

He settles himself into his usual booth and waits to be called up. While he waits, he watches Rin talking with Sousuke and a petite brunette at the bar. They look very friendly - Rin tipping his head back and laughing in a way that’s too genuine to be faked for her benefit - but Haru can’t remember her as being regular. He wrinkles his nose up a little and feels a sour, unpleasant feeling.

_No, no way is he actually jealous now? This is a job. He knows that. Besides, he doesn’t actually want Rin’s attention back on him… does he._

He’s immeasurably grateful when he hears Sasabe shout for him. “Haruka, Madame Itō just buzzed in. Twice this month already! Good job kid.”

* * *

When he goes to collect her, Madame Itō appears to be in especially good spirits. She springs up from the sofa in the waiting area grinning at Haru broadly.

“Haruka, I’d like to share a drink with you.”

Haru barely has chance to open his mouth to respond before she blusters right on…

“And that lovely redhead again too.”

Haru freezes, torn between habit of making sure his customers every whim is seen to and unsure if he’s feeling quite robust enough to make it through another evening with Rin. 

“Do you mean Rin?”

Itō’s eyes glitter. “Are there any others I should know about?”

“Let me see if he’s available. He might not be. I think he was with a client already.”Haru reluctantly agrees.

He’s stopped by a hand on his arm. “I will make it very worth his being available. For both of you. I did so enjoy your dynamic the other night.”

Haru nods, feeling a heat rising in his cheeks.

When he escorts her through to the main club area, he’s surprised to find Rin does in fact look to be suddenly free, the brunette from before is nowhere to be seen. He’s stood fiddling with the cufflinks on his jacket looking especially smart this evening. Especially …

Haru shuts the thought down, straightens up and approaches him.

“Rin, Madame Itō is here. She’s requested you again. With me. Us again.” He shuts up before he can get any less eloquent, but Rin doesn’t seem to notice. Instead his face illuminates with easy happiness.

“Hey Haruka that’s great! We’re a team again!” He bumps him on the shoulder playfully and Haru looks away, unreasonably shaken by the sudden familiarity even though he’s the one that started it by calling him Rin. It doesn’t help how unguardedly pleased he looks. Why is just that enough to make the idiot so happy?

He turns to head back to Madame Itō, but he feels Rin grab for his arm, holding him back.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I’m sorry about the other day. Really. I’ll behave.”

Haru feels an uncomfortable twist in his guts. Sorry that they fought? Or sorry that he witnessed Haru almost make an utter fool of himself.

“S’nothing.” He replies gruffly and proceeds to the table.

And true to his word, Rin behaves. He is polite and charming and doesn’t angle for more information about Haru’s life. Well, not much anyway.

They sit with Madame Itō through several rounds of drinks and make perfectly pleasant conversation about art and music and Madame Ito’s new hobby of gardening. Rin listens patiently and doesn’t interrupt, and when they talk about music he doesn’t once suggest that he and Haru sing together.

It’s strangely unsatisfying.

After avoiding Rin for the best part of a week, this isn’t what Haru expected. And he’s horrified to realise it’s not really what he wants. He wants the loud Rin that can’t stop telling stories or making stupid bold claims or challenging him to sing offs or silly contests.

He sits and feels the frustration build and build so that he’s grateful when it’s finally time to see Madame Itō out.

As soon as she is safely away he heads straight to the changing room, and sure enough, Rin follows him in there.

“Well that was fun.” Rin smiles at him mildly, looking a little unsure. It doesn’t really suit him. Haru starts to loosen his tie, feeling another prickle of irrational irritation at the redhead.

“Easy for you. You left me to do all the work.”

Rin pauses, frowning, “Wait…what’s that supposed to mean?”

Haru knows he should let it be. Knows he should just stop it and walk away, but before he can stop himself he’s speaking anyway.

“You barely said a word. You left me to do all the talking. I thought you were supposed to be proving how charming you can be?”

Rin looks strangely hurt by the comment, and replies a touch too sharply, “I was trying to make you happy.”

“By sitting there and not saying anything?”

“You’re the one who told me I talk too much!!” Rin snaps back, irritation becoming visable. His fists are clenched and there’s a slight flush spreading on his skin where his shirt parts to show a glimpse of chest and collarbone. Haru feels his own skin start to tingle. He can’t help prodding just a little more.

“So you’re solution is to turn mute?”

This earns him a scowl. “Wait, just so we’re clear, last time you were mad at me for taking too much, and now I didn’t say enough? There’s no winning with you is there? You’re impossible!”

“That’s not true.” Haru shoots back, but the anger isn’t really there anymore. It feels like play acting somehow, like stalling for time, or building up to something.

They are alone again, and stood less than a foot apart. It’s too much like the last time, and Haru feels a sudden flood of anxiety. Like he knows what he’s about to do. Know’s the mistake he is about to make.

Rin looks all of a sudden like he knows too, eyes turning wide, bright and expectant.

And so Haru reaches out, grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and pulls, smashing his mouth against Rin’s.

Rin makes a choked ‘oomph’ sound, but quickly he’s kissing him back, hands reaching - one burying into Haru’s hair, the other rucking up his shirt.

They stumble, fumbling for each other and faintly Haru is aware of them knocking into things, things falling to the ground, but he doesn’t care. He presses Rin up against the wall and kisses him with everything he has.

It’s everything and nothing like Haru expects it to be. Rin’s lips are soft but firm, his mouth is warm and wet, and then when Haru makes a little sigh of pleasure, Rin’s tongue pushes into his mouth.

 _Yes yes yes._ He thinks, mind going fuzzy with pleasure as he feels Rin’s hard body press against him. _This_ is what he’s been craving.

He feels Rin manouver him, reversing them so that he’s the one now pushed up against the wall. Rin lets out a groan as he kisses him again, deep pushes of tongue and Haru feels himself start to get hard. He strokes a hand up Rin’s chest, slipping his fingers past the buttons that part easily, needy to feel the heat of his skin under his fingers.

“Oh god, _Haru_.” Rin groans, and Haru shudders at the sound of his preferred name coming out of his mouth all deep and husky with wanting. He’s just managed to reverse them again, to make it so that he’s the one grinding up against Rin when he hears the door handle start to turn.

He just manages to jerk back at the same time that Rin pushes him away firmly, breaking the kiss at the exact moment Nagisa enters the room.

_“What on earth!”_

Nagisa pauses in the doorway, eyes as wide as saucers. He looks from Rin to Haru and back again who stare at him like rabbits in headlights.

Frozen, they turn back from Nagisa and stare at each other helplessly. Rin’s shirt is half off and crumpled under Haru’s hands, Haru’s hair ruffled from where Rin’s own hands have been.

They are completely, and undeniably caught.

Nagisa blinks at them and then steps into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Seriously you two? This has to stop!” he announces seriously. “You can’t keep fighting like this. What if I had been Sasabe? Besides what are the clients going to think if you come out here all scratched up with black eyes.”

“Fighting…” Rin echoes weakly. Haru allows himself to relax a little.

“And look you’ve even trashed half the room. You’re lucky I came to stop you. Imagine how much further this could have gone? Now we’re going to fix this right here and now. You two need to kiss and make up.”

“What!” Rin screeches. “Why would we kiss? We’re not… we don’t even like each other!”

“He doesn’t means it literally you idiot.” Haru growls back. “He means we need to be civil.”

Rin, impossibly, blushes further. “Oh. Ok. Civil I can do.”

Haru shrugs noncommittally, adjusting his shirt.

“Shake on it!” Nagisa commands.

Rin’s palm is warm in his own, for a moment their gazes catch and Haru feels in danger of that strange heat overtaking him again. So he pulls his hand away sharply as if burned.

Nagisa grins at them. “Right, well now that’s sorted I need to go. My table will be wondering what happened…” He turns to leave, and without so much as a backward glance Haru forces his legs to follow. He makes a beeline for the exit of the club and heads out into the wet night.

He doesn’t return to the club for a week.

* * *

“Haruka please, just a couple of hours, The regulars are asking for you. If I can tell them when you’re next coming in I can guantee you’ll get great tips.”

“No. I told you I don’t know when I’ll be back. I’m busy.”

Haru hangs up the phone and then switches it off. Sasabe has been calling him almost hourly for days now begging him to come back into the club. It’s not that its exactly unlike him to take extended absences, but usually they aren’t so close together and he is at least considerate enough to warn Goro in advance.

Not this time.

He feels guilty and knows he’s risking his job, but he can’t go back just yet. He’d deny it to anyone who asked (which was mostly only Makoto and Sasabe) but the truth is he isn’t avoiding the club. He’s avoiding Rin. Isn’t ready to see him again yet after what went down during his last shift.

When he shuts his eyes he can still feel Rin’s mouth against his own. The needy way he pulled Haru tighter against him. The way he could feel his groans vibrating all through his chest…

But he also remembers the way Rin pushed him away, almost frantic looking when Nagisa had burst in. He’d clearly been mortified. 

Haru sighs and carries on his aimless walk around Kagurazaka. Without work to structure his days he finds himself increasingly at loose ends. This isn’t like other breaks when he was inspired and shut away painting in his studio. This time he is too restless even to paint. So instead he spends his days walking round the different neighbourhoods of Tokyo, trying to avoid the impulse to go anywhere close to Shinjuku.

Makoto had asked him why Rin rattled him so much, and Haru thinks he’s finally approaching an answer. He isn’t just annoyed by Rin (though that remains partly true) he’s _attracted_ to him. And the thought doesn’t bother him as much as it might. He’s long realised he doesn’t react to women the same way as his friends. It’s not all that shocking then to discover he is capable of developing feelings for a man.

No its more the practicalities of the situation that make it less than ideal. They work together. And they don’t much seem even to get along. Rin certainly seemed horrified at the suggestion of kissing, even when mere seconds before that’s exactly what they had been doing. So what then… what compelled him to kiss Haru back? To hold him that way? Was it just tension? Just attraction? Just _sex?_

Haru has never had a real relationship, so he’s not sure exactly how it’s supposed to go, but he’s fairly sure what he wants is more than _just_ sex.

He sighs again. He’s been doing a lot of that lately, and rests for a moment, feet starting to hurt from the days slog. He spots a cafe a few doors up and decides maybe a hot drink and a rest are what he needs. Then he can start the journey home and hopefully get a more successful nights sleep that the ones prior.

* * *

A bell signals his arrival as he pushes into the door. It’s one of those new, minimal looking places, and when nobody directs him otherwise he sees himself to a booth by the window.

The menu is sleek and minimal too. He weighs it in his hands and tries to decide if he’s hungry enough to eat or if just a coffee will do.

He’s still reading through the options when his server approaches.

“How can I help you today? My name is— _wait what the hell!_?”

Haru’s eyes snap up at the strange greeting, and he is met with none other than Matsuoka Rin. He’s dressed in a formal white shirt, dress pants and an apron, his hair scraped back into a small ponytail, and he looks like he’s just seen somebody kick a puppy.

“W-what are _you_ doing here?” Haru splutters, half crumpling the menu in his hands. It comes out more accusingly that he means it to, and he curses himself as soon as the words are out his mouth. Rin is holding a pad, pen poised to take an order. It’s pretty obvious what he’s doing here and so now Haru sounds stupid.

As if reading his mind, Rin gestures angrily down at his outfit. “I work here. _Obviously._ What are _you_ doing here?”

Haru feels his cheeks heat. “I was in the area and wanted a coffee. I didn’t know you work here. _Obviously._ ”

They settle into a silent glare, and then Rin takes a deep breath and pushes a loose strand of hair from his face.

“Ok then. So coffee. What’ll it be?”

“I’m not staying.” Haru snaps to his senses suddenly, and makes as if to stand up.

“Hey! Hey no wait!” Rin holds his hands out looking panicked. “No don’t just run off. You’ve not been at the club all week. Why is that?”

Haru settles back stiffly. “I’m taking a break.”

“Right. Right. Your paintings…” Rin’s eyes light on something. “Wait, speaking of breaks - can you hang tight for like …five minutes? Don’t run off, please. I’ll be right back.” With that, Rin hurries away leaving Haru still clutching the menu and willing himself to get up and walk out the door.

Despite his better judgement, he stays, and true to his word less than 5 minutes later, Rin is back, only this time he’s sans apron and has pulled a jumper over his shirt. Plus he’s carrying two hot mugs of coffee.

Haru quirks a brow. “Outfit change?”

“I’m taking my break.” Rin mumbles. “I thought we could have coffee together.”

He passes out the mugs and takes a seat opposite Haru. Haru takes a sip and registers with surprise it’s exactly how he likes it - strong, with just a dash of cream and sugar. He peeks over and notes that Rin takes his black. He files the information away without really knowing why.

The silence between them is awkward, and Rin doesn’t seem inclined to be the one to break it, staring down into his mug, and so Haru finds himself muttering to his hands.

“Exactly how many jobs do you have anyway?”

Rin looks up, almost seeming surprised that Haru is talking to him despite the fact they are the only two people in the booth. He gives a weak attempt at a smile.

“Just this and the club now. The cafe runs 8-5 so it works out pretty well.”

Haru does the math and frowns. Freestyle is open from 8pm until the early hours of the morning, and he knows Rin works longer shifts than he does.

“But wait, when do you sleep?”

Rin’s eyebrows pinch and he looks for a moment like he is genuinely trying to remember what sleep is.

“Here and there.” He answers eventually. “Usually I can squeeze some in after I finish up here before heading to the club. Then when I’m done there I can get a good couple of hours so long as I’m not too worked up.” He chuckles lightly “It’s better than what I had started out doing. I used to work the night shift at a seven eleven before helping unload at the fish market and then coming here. I mean people told me Tokyo was expensive but… I was dead on my feet and still stuck eating Daiso ramen most of the time.”

“And that’s why Sousuke got you the job?” Haru asks softly.

Rin flinches ever so slightly, as if suddenly aware he’s shared more than he intended, and he quickly changes the direction of conversation.

“What about you. Did you really only became a host because Makoto did?”

Haru shrugs, ready to bat the question off, but he’s surprised to find he answers honestly. “Sort of. When I first moved to Tokyo Makoto was the only person I knew. He was scouted, but he didn’t want to do it alone. Plus, he thought if I did it too it might help me be able to make friends.”

“And how’s that working out for you? Making friends?” Rin looks disbelieving.

“I like Nagisa and Rei.” Haru answers frowning, fairly certain he doesn’t like what Rin is implying.

Rin sighs, unsettling his bangs, “But not me right? Is that it?” 

Haru doesn’t answer that. He stares at his hands instead. What he feels about Rin is… complicated to say the least.

Thankfully Rin let’s it drop and tries a different tact.

“You’ve known Makoto a long time right? Madame Itō said you grew up together?”

“Mmh. And you and Sousuke? The same?” Haru replies before he realises neither Rin nor Madame Itō had ever told him that, but if Rin notices he doesn’t let it show.

“Yeah. Sou’s the best. We met in kindergarten and stayed friends all the way til now, even though he went to high school in Japan and I was in Sydney.”

“Why were you in Sydney?”

Rin seems to struggle with this, opening and closing his mouth a few times and worrying his fingers over the strap of his watch. His father’s if Haru remembers right.

“Something er… happened at home. And I went to stay with family friends and … time just passed I guessed.”

Haru frowns lightly. The answer raises more questions that it answers, but he can see Rin is uncomfortable so he lets it slide.

“So that’s where you learned all those awful English songs?”

It finally seems he’s found the right thing to say, because when Rin looks up he’s grinning and his eyes are sparkling with challenge. “Oh yeah? Bet you’re just jealous you could never pull them off.”

Haru snorts. “It’s just screaming. Nobody wants to hear that.”

“Oh? I bet I’d like hearing you scream.”

Haru chokes on his coffee. He looks up but Rin has clearly spoken before he can think it through because his hand flies to his mouth and he’s turned an impressive shade of red.

“I didn’t … I mean the singing. Singing. Not… any other type of screaming. Not that I mean I wouldn’t… I… mean not that I’m saying I would either it’s just not what I…”

And Haru can’t help but laugh then. It’s just too cute watching Rin get all flustered and fumbling for the right thing to say. Rin looks mock outraged.

“Hey don’t laugh at me. You know what I meant…”

But he’s quickly laughing too.

“Jerk.” Rin huffs finally pulling himself together.

“Idiot.” Haru replies, but he’s still smiling and feels lighter than he has all week.

They trade surprisingly gentle small talk a little after that, sharing stories and sipping their coffees until Rin finally has to make his apologies and head back to his shift. Haru is surprised by how disappointed he feels. He’d been enjoying himself rather a lot.

He watches as Rin collects their mugs and starts to head back to the counter. He pauses though, and throws Haru a smile over his shoulder.

“It ws good to see you, you know? Good to talk outside the club. I’ll see you soon Haru.”

* * *

When Rin gets back out onto the floor, he’s not surprised to see the spot where Haru had sat is empty. He exhales roughly and runs a hand through his bangs as he grabs a cloth and heads over to reset the table.

 _Of all the people to run into today._ And he’d seemed different… less composed than normal. If Rin had known any better he’d have said that Haru was nervous, but then again who was he to talk. _I’d like hearing you scream._ He blushes all over again, mentally kicking himself.

He’s yanked from his thoughts though when his eyes catch on something left infront of the seat where Haru was sitting. Reaching out, he fingers the clip of crisp 1,000 yen notes. There are five of them.

 _What the fuck._ He thinks, then without much else running through his head he crushes them in his hand and runs for the door.

He’s in luck, he is just able to make Haru out at the end of the street to his right and sets off at a jog to catch him.

“Hey. Hey wait up. You. Jerkface! Just what the hell is this?”

Haru turns and stares, as Rin charges towards him branching the notes in his hand.

He blinks, blue eyes clouded with confusion. “It’s a tip?”

“A tip?” Rin growls. “There’s 5,000 yen here.”

“Yes.” Haru replies flatly, and Rin feels his irritation peak.

“That’s way too much. I dont need your pity. That’s not why I told you that stuff about work.”

Finally Haru seems to get it. His eyes widen a little in surprise and his fingers fiddle with the bottom of his jacket. “It’s not pity. It’s … a thank you.”

“What for?”

Haru shrugs and looks away. “For talking with me.”

Rin huffs in disbelief and shoves the money back at Haru.

“Well it’s too much. You only had a coffee and that was supposed to be on the house. And I enjoyed talking with you too so you don’t… you don’t need to tip me for that. I’m not always a host you know. You want to thank me, then come back to the club and ….stop avoiding me. What happened the other day…. I’ve been meaning to say I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Please don’t avoid the club because of me. It won’t happen again, and they miss you.”

“It won’t happen again.” Haru repeats, but he sounds hesitating... wistful almost.

And as he walks away Rin can’t help but feel… hopeful.

* * *

That night, Haru is painting in his studio when he hears a knocking at his door. His first instinct is to ignore it, but whoever it is is insistent so he puts down his brush and wipes his hands on his jeans before heading to open the door.

Makoto is stood there holding several bags of takeaway and looking a little harassed.

“Haru finally! Thought you were going to make me wait all night.”

Haru just blinks at him.

“… dinner? Remember? It’s my night off. We said we’d get takeout tonight and watch a movie or something.”

The penny finally drops and Haru moves out of the doorway. “Ah. Sorry. I was painting I… forgot the time.”

Makoto rolls his eyes. “Forgot we had plans at all more like. Something got you inspired?”

Haru shrugs and takes the bags from Makoto, humming to himself softly as he starts to unpack the containers and root in the cupboards for some cups and plates.

“Do you want a beer? Or I have a green tea or juice?” He asks opening the fridge and assessing the contents. He turns to find Makoto has stayed stock still in the doorway, coat only half off.

“Haru that song you were humming just now…”

Haru frowns. He’s had it in his head all day but hadn’t really noticed he’d been doing it out loud.

“… isn’t that Rin’s music?” Makoto continues.

Haru freezes, caught.

“No.”

“It is. Your humming that song he always sing sin the club.” Makoto finishes de-layering and settles himself against Haru’s counter.“Is there something you want to talk about? To tell me maybe?”

“No.”

“Only since Nagisa caught you two fighting you’ve not been back to the club all week.”

“I’m coming back tomorrow.” Haru protests, and turns to busy himself again with decanting the food.

“Oh, and what inspired this change?”

Haru just shrugs.

Makoto’s eyes glimmer with a little mischief.

“It’s funny really. I’ve never known you to fight. Nagisa seemed pretty certain though. But I can’t help wondering if he walked in on something else.”

Haru nearly drops the tub he is holding. “Makoto!”

Makoto laughs.

“Hey I’m not judging! In fact I distinctly remember being the one that told you he’s a good guy. Just… I don’t know. This is new for you right? I just want you to be careful. You work together after all. Sasabe won’t be happy if he catches wind of this.”

Haru shrugs and studies the place settings intently. “You know I don’t need the money.”

“Yeah but you like the job. And Rin does need the money. Just be smart Haru. Ok?”

Haru gives the smallest of nods, but it feels like with that one small gesture a weight lifts off his shoulders. He’s finally admitted, or come close to admitting that there’s something between him and Rin.

And least he thinks there is something.

He resolves to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has been kind enough to be reading my WIP Aere Perennius, I promise I have not abandoned it!
> 
> This fic was all bashed out pretty much in one session as a 'just for fun' project so all I am doing is a quick final read through of the chapters before posting, whereas for AP I am battling a bit with the next chapter because I want it to feel right. 
> 
> In anycase, thank you to anyone who had read this far x


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, Haru does come back to work.

And for a while, Rin is the happiest he’s been at the club. The combative air between them hasn’t gone … not entirely, but its as if through some unspoken agreement they finally find a way to operate in the same space. They still bicker, and tease and set stupid challenges but it feels less like actual fighting and more like… well _flirting._

Haru doesn’t complain any more when Madame Itō comes and wants to see them together, nor does he put up a fight when Rin suggests performing together. He even instigates it a few times, pressing the microphone to Rin’s hand with a hot look that makes his whole body shiver.

The clients come to expect it, and Sasabe even makes up a new poster featuring the two of them to promote the club. The tips they make together are unreal, and while that ceases to the be the main driver of Rin wanting to spend time together, he can’t help but start to feel a weight off.

Because things have been going good for him, for a while now. He’s been sending money home, has paid up Gou’s tuition for the year, and for the first time in a long while he feels like he can worry a little less about providing for his family and maybe start to think about what he wants again. What his own dream might be.

Not that he ever begrudged sending the money. In fact it is the opposite. All he wants is to be able to provide for his family, and perhaps in some small way atone for past mistakes.

After his father had died he’d gone off the rails a little. Started failing classes he’d previously come top in. Talking back to teachers and getting in fights. Having to live a town that couldn’t stop talking about the storm, having to walk pasts the docks everyday… he couldn’t cope. And his mother, battling her own grief and trying to support two devastated children, had struggled to cope with him. He hadn’t been a good son. He’d been a worse brother. In the end they’d all mutually agreed it was best for Rin to stay with Russell and Lori in Sydney for a while and try a school out there. A while turned into years as Rin tried to put the pieces of himself back together and to cope with the shame of how he’d failed to step up to his role of man of the house.

That has always been first and most important dream. To do whatever it takes to see that his mom and Gou are looked after. He loves them more than anything, and while he knows they wouldn’t want him putting his own life on hold, he also knows he won’t be able to focus on his own path until he is sure he has enough security to be able to take care of them.

But now that this was looking more achievable, Rin finally has felt able to start thinking about another dream. One for himself alone. Sousuke and he stay up late one night talking about it, and when Rin eventually and shyly admits that he’s always thought about going into the police force Sousuke helps him look up the next academy intake there and then. It’s not for a while, so he still has time to work and save, but he feels excited about it. Hopeful for the first time in a long while after all those hard, lost and lonely years after his dad died.

And Haru… well Haru’s not a small part in that. He finds himself thinking about him a lot. Nearly all the time if he’s honest. About the thrill he gets when they sing together. About the little flash of heat that lights up his insides anytime they so much as brush up against each other in the club. He thinks about their kiss - the surprise he’d felt at how hot and needy Haru had been in his arms.

But while they don’t fight anymore they also don’t kiss again, and Rin - finally able to admit to himself that he wants to, badly - finds the connection between the two things unsettling. He’d like to think maybe it’s just been lack of opportunity, but he can’t help but worry that maybe the first time had been some… fluke. A messed up way of taking out their frustration with each other. That maybe without the fighting and competition there’s not enough he can offer to capture and keep Haru’s attention.

After all itstill seems too strange to be true that Haru might actually like him back - he had after all still be kind of a jerk when he’d accidentally visited Rin at the cafe. But then, if he’s not kidding himself, he could swear Haru smiles more at him these days. That - when he thinks Rin isn’t looking - he makes eyes at him.

He resolves to put his pride aside, put on his big boy pants and ask Haru out on a date. A real one. To see if what he thinks is between them can exist outside of the club. But once he’s managed to get his head around that decision, it brings up its own host of problems.

Because if he’s going to do this he needs to smash it out of the park, and of the many things he has learned about Haru over the time they’ve worked together, one of the first still holds true: Haru has money. His clothes, while never overtly flashy, are always expensive. Cashmere sweaters and sharply cut suits and shirts of silk. He never looks less than perfect. He’s also evidently able to take random gaps of time off from working to spend at his studio and still turn up clad head to toe in those understated-yet-obviously-expensive brands.

Rin, while not exactly on the breadline anymore, still hasn’t got a whole lot spare to play around with. Between his mom, Gou, saving up to supplement the paltry wage he’ll get if he joins the police academy and still living in one of the worlds most expensive cities, he doesn’t exactly have the kind of money lying around that the five star date he wants to be able to take Haru on will cost.

So he does what he does best - quietly takes on a couple of extra shifts both at the club and at the cafe and settles his mind that he’ll wait to ask until he can afford something that has half a chance at impressing the host king of Tokyo.

* * *

Haru just happens to be back in Kagurazaka. It just happens to be his day off and he just happens to find himself in the neighbourhood. Happening to want a coffee.

That is what he’ll say, he decides. It’s a coincidence. _He found himself in the neighbourhood, wanting a coffee and thought he’d pop in and say hi_. Easy.

Only it’s not easy. He’s been plucking up the courage to say something to Rin ever since that day at the cafe, and the club just hasn’t been working. It’s too loud, they are too busy and too much of it still feels like… playing. Competing. He wants to see Rin when there aren’t any stakes in it so he can forget wanting to win or save face or impress him for two seconds and just ask him, _would you like to get a drink with me sometime. Maybe after our shift?_

They close at 1am tonight. There should be plenty of local bars still open. They could get a night cap, talk a little, maybe…

Haru’s brain short-circuits as his blood heats at the thought of finally kissing Rin again. He tries to shake it off as he approaches Rin’s cafe. He needs to keep it together or he won’t manage to get the words out.

He’s not prepared when he see’s the man himself. He’s still a couple of shop fronts away when he see’s the door open and Rin step out. He’s on the phone and scanning up and down the street as if looking for something. Without thinking, Haru dashes to hide behind an alcove.

 _Idiot._ He curses. He came to _see_ Rin, so why is he now hiding?

But it gives him the perfect vantage point to see when Rin spots what - or more accurately - who, he has been looking for. Grinning, he snaps shut his phone and opens his arms just in time for…

… for a petite brunette to jump into them. A girl. And Rin is embracing her as if he knows her. Well. Haru feels his stomach lurch.

 _Friends._ His mind thinks desperately, despite the rather public show of affection. _They could just be friends._

But then she reaches up and ruffles Rin’s hair so that it comes out his ponytail. Rin tries to bat her off but is laughing. And then he bends down and plants a kiss on her head.Haru feels like he might be sick.

 _Rin has a…. girlfriend._ _All this time._

And then the girl turns to motion at something and he feels doubly sick. Because he knows this girl. He’s seen her at the club a few times. The one that made Rin laugh so easily as if…. As if they were more than just client and host.

Rin didn’t just have a girlfriend. He had met her at the club.

He was dating a client.

Feeling like a fool, and more heartbroken than he thinks is reasonable for something that never was, Haru hunches up his shoulders, turns and rapidly walks away.

* * *

Haru goes straight to the club. He doesn’t want to go home and look at all those half-finished canvases filled with all his hopes, all his feelings about Rin laid down in paint. Besides, he promised Sasabe he’d be in tonight so he thinks perhaps if he helps with set up he can slope off before Rin finishes his shift. He braces himself for the night ahead. To try and look like nothing’s changed. Like he isn’t utterly crushed.

Clearly Rin has just been playing games with him all this time. For the amusement or the tips he doesn’t know, but he’s pretty sure of what he just saw.

He walks in, shoulders stooped and doesn’t bother with calling out a greeting before he heads behind the bar, rolls up his sleeves and starts organising the glasses. It’s been a long time since he’s done this type of work - usually its the responsibility of the newer, greener hosts. A sort of due they have to pay before they become fully fledged, but today he welcomes the monotony. A way to blank his mind.

He’s almost surprised when he hears Makoto call out.

“Hey Haru, you’re here early…” then his friends tone turns worried. “Wait what’s wrong you look upset? Weren’t you planning to see Rin today?”

“I did see him.” Haru replies, keeping his voice as even as he can. “I got there just in time to see him with one of his clients. Or maybe I should say girlfriend. Either way he was pre-occupied.”

“What? Haru that’s…. That’s awful.”Makoto comes to lean against the bar. “Are you sure? Rin doesn’t seem the type to hide something like that. A girlfriend? And you think its someone he met here?”

Haru nods. “Don’t say anything ok?”

Makoto still looks unsure, and a little distressed. “Ok but Haru… are you _sure_ sure?”

“Yes.” He grits out. “I’ve seen her here before. And then she was at his cafe. They were hugging and he kissed her.”

Makoto’s eyes go wide. “But that… that’s against the rules. If Sasabe finds out he’s dating a client he’ll…”

“If Sasabe finds out who’s dating a client?” Sasabe walks into the room, face like thunder. Makoto and Haru both jump and look at each other guiltily.

“Nothing.”

“Nobody.”

They answer in unison.

Sasabe looks at them both in turn.

“Boys, I know what I just heard. If somebody working here is dating a client, I need to know about it.”

Makoto looks at Haru, clearly starting to panic. Haru looks at the ground.

One of Sasabe’s hands lifts to scrub absently through his beard, and his eyes widen, darting between them.

“I _need_ to know who is it. Don’t you understand? The rules are the rules for a reason. The competition is getting worse each day. If one of the other clubs finds out we’re offering extras they won’t hesitate to shut us down and then we’re all screwed. So tell me. Please. Don’t force me to come down on you for this.”

Haru stays looking at his feet, but he can feel the heat in his cheeks rising. He’s angry and hurt sure, but he didn’t mean to run his mouth straight to Goro.

But Sasabe notices where Makoto is looking too, and isn’t slow to round on him. “Nanase I mean it. Tell me now or you’re fired.”

Haru can’t help but give a small indignant huff at that.

It’s a mistake he quickly comes to regret.

“Yeah, yeah I get it. You don’t care about this job all that much. So better yet, one of you tells me who is breaking my rules right now or Makoto’s fired.”

Makoto gives a quiet squeak of alarm but still keeps his mouth shut.

Haru feels his heart stutter in panic. He shuts his eyes. He can’t be the reason Makoto get’s in trouble. He focusses his minds eye on Rin sweeping the girl up into his arms. His easy laughter.

 _It’s his own fault._ He thinks. _He doesn’t care about you._

“It was Matsuoka. He was with a girl I’ve seen at the club. They looked… together.”

* * *

The wait for Rin to turn up to his shift seems to go on forever. The air is so tense it feels almost viscous, and Haru’s stomach keeps lurching unpleasantly as if he’s going to be sick.

Sasabe has kept himself locked in his office, and when Haru tried to press him on what he was going to do he’d only sighed heavily and told Haru to get back to his jobs.

When Rin does finally arrive, he’s smiling and whistling and seems to be in a terribly good mood. Haru feels a fresh little flash of hurt as he thinks about the cause of that good mood, but then it’s replaced with a nasty pressure in his chest as he realises Rin has no idea what he’s walking in to.

He has barely opened his mouth in greeting, jacket still half on, when Sasabe emerges, face set in a stern frown and requests him in the office.

Rin doesn’t understand at first, making a joke about how popular he has become, but the dead silence quickly gives it away. His brow furrows and he opens his mouth to speak again but Sasabe just turns and motions for him to follow.

Rin trails after him trying to catch Haru’s eye, but Haru can’t meet his gaze and stares at the floor instead.

He doesn’t shut the door as fully as he should and so Makoto and Haru loiter until Sasabe notices them and calls them in too.

“You may as well be here too, since you know as much as I do at this point.”

Rin has his arms folded, clearly attempting to look annoyed, but really he just looks scared. “Know what? Is somebody going to tell me what is going on here?”

Sasabe rubs his beard again, and then slowly looks from Makoto to Haru to Rin. And then at his hands.

“Rin it’s not good news I’m afraid. I have reason to believe you’ve been breaking one of the clubs golden rules.”

Rin’s performed annoyance falls away immediately, and he looks so shocked it becomes a battle to get his words out.

“W-what rule? What? What have I done?” He flushes and looks right at Haru. This time Haru forces himself to stare back as flatly as he can, but he can’t stop his minds eye joining Rin in recalling their kiss.

 _Only its not me just he’s been breaking rules with_ , he thinks with a clench to his guts.

“You’ve been seen fraternising with clients outside of the club. You know that’s strictly against our rules.”

“Frater….I’ve what? With _clients_?”

Rin tears his eyes from Haru and looks blankly at Sasabe.

Haru stands silent.

“Haruka says he saw you. Out with a client. A brunette, at a coffee shop in Kagurazaka. Do you deny it?”

“YOU?” Rin turns back to Haru uncomprehending.

Haru keeps his arms folded tight over his body and works hard to stare Rin down. This isn’t what he intended. Not at all. And yet he can’t help but feel the hurt and the embarrassment bubble up again as he thinks of seeing Rin in the arms of that girl.

 _It’s only what he deserves._ He tries to tell himself. _He doesn't care about you. It was all a game._

“Do you deny it?” Sasabe asks, almost sounding hopeful.

Rin flattens his mouth into a hard line, still staring only at Haru.

“Haru?”

Haru’s expression stays flat. Then finally he looks away and says quietly. “I saw you Rin. I saw you with her.”

Sasabe sighs and pulls out an envelope. He holds it out to Rin.

“I’m sorry Rin, really. You seem like a good guy, but the rules are the the rules for a reason. We’re in the business of conversation and entertainment. Not escorting. That kind of thing might be accepted in Australia but we do things differently here. There’s no place for it. Not in my business. I’m going to have to let you go, effective immediately. These are your tips and wages owed. I’ll need to ask you to clean out your locker and leave.”

Haru waits to feel triumphant. To feel revenged. He only feels a little sick when Rin ignores the money completely, still fixed on him, his eyes large and wounded and glassy with the tears he is struggling to keep back.

“You… you want me gone that badly? That you would… this….?”

Haru says nothing, tries to keep his face impassive but he feels his stomach clench.

“I thought... I thought that was just a game. That you might actually …” Rin stops himself and shakes his head a little disbelieving. “You really do hate me. I didn’t believe it.”

Rin doesn’t take the money. Instead he starts to storm away, not even bothering to go via his locker and just happening to run into Sousuke as he turns up for his shift. Sousuke catches him by the shoulders, registering his clear distress right away.

“Rin you’re? Wait, what’s this? What’s going on?”

“Ask him” Rin says shortly, voice breaking a little as he gestures to Haru and pushes past Sousuke to make his escape.

Sousuke turns to Haru who attempts to square his shoulders, but the truth is he’s shaking. He never wanted this, never wanted to see Rin look so distressed.

“What have you done?” Sousuke demands, hands closing into fists, and jaw going tight.

“He broke the rules so he’s gone. It’s his own fault.” Haru retorts with more composure that he feels.

Sousuke’s brows raise.

“What rule? No way!”

“Dating a client.” He replies stiffly. “I saw him. With that brunette that comes in sometimes.”

“A brunette?” Sousuke’s face shifts from confused to thunderous“You ASSHOLE she’s not a client, she’s Rin’s sister. She’s only ever been at the club to see me or Rin.”

“Rin has a sister?” Haru asks faintly, heart starting to pound way too fast.

“Yes. Why do you think he works here? He supports Gou and his mom since they lost his Dad. And you just got him fired because of… some stupid rivalry. Jeez Nanase I knew you were cold but I never pegged you as actually heartless.”

“I…. so he’s not dating anyone?” Haru asks, only vaguely registering that it’s perhaps the least important piece of information he’s just heard. But it doesn’t feel that way.

Sousuke rolls his eyes. “Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me? You did this because you were jealous?!”

“I didn't know!”

“Did you ever think to fucking ask?”

“But… but they don’t look alike?”

“Guess again moron.” Sousuke pulls out his phone and brandishes a picture of Rin with his arm around a girl. She has red hair and the same nose. She even has freckles like Rin’s. “THIS is Gou. She’s been dying her hair because she’s in college and that’s what chicks do apparently, but if you see them up close there’s no question they are related.”

Haru feels his stomach lurch. “I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to tell I swear. Sasabe just overheard. If it’s not true we can fix it. I can…”

But Sousuke is already turning away from him, disgusted. “Save it. Rin deserves better anyway. And tell Sasabe I’m taking this one sick. Somebody has to go after Rin.”

Haru watches helpless as Sousuke turns back the way he came. Everything has happened so fast, too fast and his head is starting to spin with it.

But two pieces of information stick out brightly.

_Rin isn’t dating anyone._

_And Haru just got him fired._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as my limited understanding goes, hosting often does include some element of 'dating' customers outside of the host bars... but I am taking a bit of artistic license here.
> 
> Thank you as ever for reading and for the kind comments <3


	6. Chapter 6

Impossibly, Haru’s shift has to go on as normal. He’s got pre-booked clients, and Sasabe is in such a foul mood that he can’t risk him making good on his earlier threat and taking it out on Makoto. He’s distracted and clumsy though, and fears he leaves his few clients feeling worse not better. He’s almost relieved when Sasabe tells him he has a booking from Madame Itō. She can generally be relied on to do most of the talking, and Haru feels too wrung out to cope with a less familiar client.

She looks at him strangely though when he shows her to a table, and when she asks about Rin his voice is dry when he explains that he’s not working tonight. It must not be very convincing at all, as after very little small talk she places down her glass and fixes him with a penetrating gaze.

“Haruka, if you don’t mind me asking what’s wrong? You don’t seem yourself.”

“I’m sorry.” He apologises quickly. “You don’t need to pay me tonight … I know I’m not very good company.”

“Might it have something to do with that lovely red head you like so much?”

That surprises him.

“I… what… how did you know?”

Madame Itō laughs. “Oh Haruka. We’ve spent many hours together you and I. I like to flatter myself I know you at least a little. And you’re not so hard to read as all that. Especially these last weeks. You’ve been happier than I’ve ever seen you. And it’s not difficult to see that boy’s had something to do with it.”

Haru swallows hard and looks down at his hands.

“I made a mistake. A really bad one.”

“So? What do people do when they’ve done something wrong?”

“…Apologise?” Haru tests the word out unsure. It feels small and insignificant compared to what he has done. But Madame Itō beams.

“Exactly. Talk to him. I’m sure it’ll all come right. He likes you too you know. I can tell.”

Despite himself, Haru feels his heart lift just a little bit at that information… before it sinks again rapidly thinking of the shock and raw hurt that had played out on Rin’s face.

“I’m not sure that can be true anymore.”

“Look Haruka, I’m just a lonely old lady so don’t mind me, but from what I’ve observed, you two might not have the easiest run of things. You’re both a handful in your own ways so this might not be the only time you get things all bent out of shape. But I flatter myself I so know a little something about love. I think it could be something special. Don’t you want to find out?”

Haru pauses, then looks up and gives a determined nod.

Madame Itō claps her hands together delighted.

“So what are you waiting for? Go get him!”

* * *

Rin frowns looking at himself in the poorly lit changing room. (Well the door says changing room. It’s more of a glorified mop cupboard if he’s being honest.) His hair is heavily gelled and he’s wearing fake earrings.

It’s only his first week at the Club Acqua, but already he can see its going to be harder to settle. This clubs style is flashier and they categorically do not do bad boys. Until he’s proven himself he needs to fit in so he’s currently doing his best attempt at looking like every girls dream of a Shoujo prince.

It’s not really his thing, but he also can’t face the idea of going back to his old routine of too many low paying jobs and too little sleep. Getting another job as a host might not be ideal, but he needs the money until the entry to the police academy. Then he can perhaps stop hosting for good. As much as he hates to admit it it doesn’t feel the same without Haru there, without the urge to show off for him, to beat him… to win him. 

“Matsuoka, hurry up. You’ve had a special request.”

Rin’s brow crumples a little. It doesn’t make any sense. He’s too new to have any regulars and his picture hasn’t even made it to the wall yet.

“Huh. For me? Are you sure?”

Mikoshiba nods grinning. “Yep. And he’s paid generously in advance for your time and unlimited drinks in a private booth all evening. Table 12. Nice job newbie!

“He?!” Rin’s confusion only lasts a moment before realisation starts to dawn. It couldn’t be.

“No. No fucking way.” he snarls, squaring his shoulder as he marches to the assigned table.

Haruka Nanase is sat straight backed and calm under the pulsing lights of the club floor. He’s not in his usual hosting clothes, instead opting for jeans and a casual V neck sweater that clings to his lean, lithe frame.

But Rin is too angry even to admire him. Too angry to feel any embrassement about his own appearance. He slams his palms down on the table and growls.

“Just what the fuck is your problem? Already got me fired from one job now you’re trying to to mess things up for me here too? I don’t know what stunt you’re trying to pull but you need to get out. Now.”

Haru blinks a little, but doesn’t seem too surprised by Rin’s reaction.

“Hello Rin. I’ve come to buy you a drink.”

Rin’s glare intensifies. “And what makes you think I’d ever have a drink with you after what you’ve done? Didn’t you hear me? I want you to leave.”

Haru’s composure does slip a little at that. He looks down at his hands, twisting in his lap.

“I want to apologise to you. I made a mistake. I was wrong. Please, just sit down and let me explain?”

Rin is about to protest again when Mikoshiba passes by.

“Is there a problem Matsuoka?” he hisses flashing Haru a wide smile that is flatly ignored.

Rin looks between Haru and his boss. He shakes his head and sits down, vowing that he’s going to stay silent. 

Haru lets out a breath and opens his mouth to speak. Rin cuts him off, vow of silence rapidly forgotten.

“No. I’m here because I have to be. That doesn’t mean I have to listen to you.”

Haru smiles a little wryly at that.

“Rin, I paid for the whole shift. Are you really going to sit here and ignore me?”

“We can sit here all night and it changes nothing. I don’t want to hear anything from you.” Rin growls.

Haru swills his drink and looks back at Rin mildly.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to request the pleasure of your company all week. All month. Longer if that’s what it takes. Please, just have a drink with me Rin.”

“Yeah and that’s not fucked up at all.” Rin snaps. “You got me fired and now you want to hold me hostage here? I want nothing to do with you. I’d rather just quit this job too than be forced to see you everyday.”

At that Haru visibly recoils, gaze slipping before he forces himself to meet Rin’s glare once more. This time when he speaks he sounds quieter, less sure.

“I know, ok. But this… I couldn’t think how else to see you. Sasabe told me you refused the offer of your job back. And Sousuke wouldn’t give me your number. I tried going to the cafe but you weren’t there and then one of my clients mentioned seeing you here so I thought…” He sighs and looks back at his hands. “I can’t force you to stay. But I wish you would anyway. I miss you.”

“You _what?_ ” Rin says slowly, anger on his expression temporarily replaced with something else.

“Don’t make me say it again.”

Rin raises a brow and makes as if to leave.

“Wait Ok OK! Yes I miss you alright. Is that what you wanted?” Haru rushes out, face going a gratifyingly deep shade of red.

Rin sits back down and leans back, still eyeing Haru wearily, “Its a start. Now you can tell me why you got me fired.”

Haru takes an breath and forces himself to meet Rin’s sharp gaze. “I was wrong. And I’m sorry. I didn’t know about your sister. I--”

“No, don’t you bring my sister into this.” Rin interrupts. “You were looking for an excuse. Any excuse to get rid of me. You never liked me.”

“That’s not true.” Haru shoots back, finally starting to look riled. “I did like you. I do. And I thought-” He looks away, suddenly unsure. Rin doesn’t think he’s ever seen him flustered before. Not properly.

“When we kissed ….I liked it. A lot. And I thought it meant you liked me.” Haru finally admits quietly, eyes lowered, fixed on his drink. “And then I saw you with a girl and I… it hurt. I thought maybe you were just messing around with me after all. Part of some game between us. Like at the. Club. I jumped to conclusions. I’m sorry.”

Haru looks up to find Rin’s face has gone slack with surprise.

“Wait, you… so you did like me? You liked me back?” He asks, voice faint and disbelieving.

Haru nods once, determinedly.

Rin swallows hard then scrubs a hand through his hair disturbing the perfect styling. “Funny way of showing it.” he mutters.

“I’m not very good at this.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

They sit for a moment in silence, weighted and awkward.

“So you do this for your sister?” Haru finally asks, voice still quiet, gentle.

Rin still looks weary, unbelieving, but finally he nods.

“Gou. She’s in school. She’s going to be a doctor someday. She’s at the club to see me or Sousuke. She’s not a client.” He wrinkles his nose clearly more than a little squicked out at the idea.

“I know. I know that now.” Haru agrees quickly.

Rin sighs. ““Funny thing is we look so alike you’d never normally… I told her there was nothing wrong with red hair. But she’s got it her head she wants to fit in now she’s in college…”

“I like red hair.” Haru interrupts, then flushes and turns away clearly embarrassed.

Rin looks at him, then smiles a little shyly. “And you liked me, for real? It wasn’t just part of a game?”

Haru nods. “I-I like you Rin. A lot. More than I think I’ve liked anyone. I just... I know I messed up, ok? And if you give me another shot I’ll probably mess up again. Getting people to like you when it's just work, when there’s roles to play and someone teaches you all the things to say - I can do that. But when it’s real…when its _me_ … I’ve never really done this with anyone before. But I want to, with you. If you’ll let me try. Give me another chance.”

Rin can’t help but list forward, utterly charmed by the shy, halting confession. So different from Haru’s typically stoic calm.

“I like you a lot too Haru.” he murmurs. “I was saving up to take you on a date before… ”

Haru’s brow furrows. “Saving up? Why would you…?” And he looks so utterly confused at the notion that Rin suddenly feels foolish.

He tries to explain, “You always look so… fancy. And you never seem to worry about money. All those girls at the club buying you champagne and giving you expensive gifts... I thought if you agreed to a date you’d expect to be taken somewhere nicer than I can manage right now.”

Haru huffs a little noise of irritation. “Rin you’ve got me wrong. I have money because my Grandma left it to me. But I don’t really like all that stuff. I dress up for the club because its expected, but you should see me in my studio it’s… not pretty. I would have liked anything you picked.”

Rin blushes and leans a little further forward. “I’d like to see your studio. And I like you. So much.” It feels so liberating to finally be able to say the words out loud.

Haru’s eyes drop to Rin’s mouth, pressing closer.

“Rin” he breathes. “I want to kiss you. Please. I want you to kiss me again.”

Rin moves to meet him, then suddenly snaps away.

“Haru we can’t.”

Haru looks momentarily crushed. “Rin?”

“I mean, not here.” He smiles a little cheekily. “Technically you’re a client right now. Can’t be getting a reputation for offering extras.”

“Ah” Haru smiles relieved. Rin feels his heart tighten with it. He never imagined Haru could look at anyone the way he looks at Rin now.

“So conversation only then?”

Rin grins stretching out to display his body to its best advantage. “Conversation.”

Haru groans low. Rin was not going to make this easy.

* * *

They talk, huddled together, occasionally brushing arms and hands sliding together. The drinks that periodically come by sit mostly untouched. It’s exquisite - time to simply get to know each other without all the bluster and competitiveness that came before (though there is of course a little of that still too) - but its also a type of tourture. Rin has never needed to kiss someone so badly in his whole life, and if the desire that keeps flashing in Haru’s eyes, the way his gaze keeps dropping to Rin’s lips is anything to go by he’s not the only one.

But as the end of Rin’s shift approaches Haru, reluctantly, leaves. Foregoing the tip at Rin’s request and instead giving him a soft brush of fingers and a folded napkin with his number scrawled on it. Rin resolves to text him the second he gets home.

He stays and helps with the close down, barely able to follow what the other hosts are talking about and aware he’s wearing the biggest, goofiest grin but unable to do much to quell it. There is no fighting it: he is totally and utterly category 7 smitten.

It’s raining as he leaves the club and so he borrows one of the umbrellas and flicks up the collar on his jacket as he turns to head to Shinjuku station and make his way back to his small flat.

He’s humming a silly, happy little song to himself when he’s surprised to hear someone call his name from the dark.

He spins, and spots a tall, lean figure stepping out from under the awning of the building opposite the club.

“Haru!? W-what are you doing? It’s tipping it down.”

He rushes over to share his umbrella, and Haru reaches out to him right away, hands playing with the lapels of his jacket.

“You said we couldn’t kiss when you were working. Your shift has ended now right?”

Rin blinks stunned. Has this idiot really been waiting for him in the rain for over an hour?

“I waited in there.” As if Haru can read his mind he points over at an all night coffee shop. “But I didn’t want to go home without kissing you goodnight.”

A embarrassing strangled noise escapes Rin’s throat, his gaze dropping to Haru’s mouth.

“Ok.”

Haru’s brow twitches in amusement. “... just ok?”

“Shut up and come here.”

With a burst of raw need, Rin launches himself at Haru. Lucky his arms are there to catch him. And his lips. They kiss with a gasp of something like relief.

 _Finally._ Rin thinks, and then Haru’s tongue is pushing tentatively at the seam of his lips and so he opens up and ceases to be able to think anything at all.

Kissing Haru and holding up the umbrella soon becomes too much of a challenge, so he drops it to the side so he can get his hands on the man properly. He doesn’t even care he’s getting wet. Haru doesn’t seem to mind much either, only letting out a soft moan that drives Rin wild, and kisses him harder.

“Come back to Freestyle. Be my herapu.” Haru mumbles against his mouth when they finally need to break to take air.

Rin pulls back a frown already forming. “Herapu!? You think I’m going to...”

But then he sees the glitter of mischief in Haru’s eyes. He huffs in amusement and kisses the smile from Haru’s lips before whispering teasingly against his mouth. “Watch yourself Nanase. If you’d only given me another month, I’d have been so far up that wall you’d have been begging to be _my_ Herapu.”

“Hmmm. No I don’t think so. I won’t be your herapu either. But what about something else?”

Rin kisses him again, because he can’t not. “Like what?”

“Boyfriend.”

Rin pulls back fully at this, unsure if he can believe what he’s just heard.

He’s surprised to find that Haru for all his teasing words looks .... nervous. Vulnerable even. It touches some tender place in Rin and he cups his face in his hands.

“You… you want to be my boyfriend? Really?” He can’t help himself, he needs to check. Needs to be sure.

Haru meets his gaze, and gives one firm nod.

Rin crashes their lips together. It takes a while before either of them is in a position to speak agin, but eventually Haru pulls back, flushed and happy looking. 

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes. Of course it’s a yes.” Rin confirms, kissing the side of his mouth, his cheek, his neck, all the skin he can reach.

“I’ve never done it before. I might be bad at it…” Haru’s voice has gone breathy, needy and Rin feels It turn his insides molten.

“Shh just shut up and kiss me.”

“Rin. Rin…”

“What?”

Haru smiles at him, a true, beautiful happy smile.

“I just thought of the perfect duet we can sing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who read/supported this little silly side project xx


End file.
